Bet On My Life
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Ever since she was three years old she's lived on the streets of Chicago stealing and using her mathematically abilities to help predict the outcome of horse races for gamblers. When a bet goes wrong Nessie's life is suddenly in danger. Then she meets the Cullen family and nothing she's ever known will be the same again.
1. Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 1: Hiding

Nessie's POV

I through downtown Chicago feeling nothing but anxiety and fear. Such is the life for someone like me. A criminal that's both wanted by the police and other criminals as well.

Strangers looked me up and down and looked at me in disgust and avoided me like the plague. Like I was some disease ridden homeless teenage girl. I'd long gotten used to the looks of disgust that I'd been receiving for as long as I could remember.

Being unwanted and unloved wasn't exactly new to me. I'd been living on the streets of Chicago since I was three years old. I was too young to remember anything about my life before that. I assume that I must've had a family. I must've had parents that decided I wasn't worth a anything to them and dumped me. I often wonder what I could've possibly done that made them hate me enough to get rid of me. I was just a toddler. Were my terrible twos really terrible enough to make my own parents ditch me?

I saw a woman grab her young daughter and pull her away from me when the small girl started walking toward me. I tried not to let things like that bother me. People didn't know that I was not a monster that would harm their kids. I loved kids to pieces and would never do anything to them. After all I was a mother myself.

I had a three month old son named Adam. I kept him hidden at this old abandoned building where I was sure no one would find him. I had enemies right now and if they found out where my son was I was sure they'd kill him and me.

The only reason why I was out right now is because I needed money and food. Neither of which I had at the moment. Which would mean having to steal. I was an expert at thievery. Food, clothes, money, you name it I can steal it. I've been doing it for years and never once been caught. That's why I'm on Chicago's wanted list.

I stopped and felt a shiver run down the base of my spine when the racetrack came into view. The source of my current and most worrisome problems.

I'm something of a freaky genius when it comes to math. I could look at numbers and problems and my brain could literally figure it out in three seconds. I had snuck into the racetrack one day and analyzed all of the statistics and the odds of all the horses racing. My mathematically inclined brain was able to accurately predict the outcome of the race just by looking each of the horses stats and odds.

My abilities quickly became noticed by some of the big time gamblers. They would pay me to come and predict races for them and I've never let any of them down. They placed their faith in me blindly and I helped them get rich with my accurate predictions.

It all changed last week when one of my 'employers' lost nearly five million dollars when the horse I predicted to win suddenly broke down in the final stretch. I could analyze numbers all I want but there's just no way to take into account the unknown variables like the possibility of a horse getting injured in the race.

That night he and his men came after me and beat the crap out of me. I was somehow able to get away with nothing but a broken arm, leg, and a lot of bruises. I knew they were still looking for me though and they would not stop until I was dead.

That's why staying out in the day was way too dangerous but I needed money and food. If not I would've never left my three month old son alone and vulnerable. My greatest fear is that he would start crying and get discovered. If anything happened to him I'd die.

Losing Adam's father had been hard enough. There used to be a lot of homeless kids running the streets but over the past few months they've all disappeared. I had no idea what happened to all of them and that was something else I worried about.

I arrived at a parking lot inside of a town center. It was a shiny brand new looking Volvo that caught my attention. I looked in the window and saw that a wallet had been left on the passenger seat.

I pulled on the door handle and was surprised to find that the car was unlocked. I grabbed the wallet, shut the door, and ran off as fast as my broken leg would allow. I couldn't believe my luck. Most people weren't stupid enough to forget their wallet in their unlocked car.

I went back home to check on my son. Thankfully he was fast asleep. My sweet baby boy. Sound asleep without a care or worry in the world.

For the first time I opened the wallet I'd stolen. I was shocked when several hundred and fifty dollar bills fell out of the wallet. Who walks around with that much cash on them?

I looked through the wallet until I found a Driver's License. Edward Cullen. From his picture I could tell that he was a handsome guy. Pale skin, golden eyes, and bronze hair like mine. According to his ID he was only 17 years old.

Adam woke up and started crying. I quickly held him and quieted him down by nursing him. Going to get food for myself would just have to wait until later when he fell asleep again.

My heart stopped when I suddenly heard footsteps outside of our hiding place. I didn't dare to move. I held my breath and just prayed to God that whoever it was out there would not discover us.

Adam squirmed in my arms. His face scrunched up. No. No please no. Not now of all times! Please no!

Then he let out the loudest cry that he could. I could hear the footsteps approaching my hiding place fast and I knew there'd be no escape this time.

 **Please Review**


	2. Trouble

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

 **Nessie's POV**

The approaching footsteps sent wave after wave of panic throughout my body. Somehow though, even in my panic stricken mind, I remembered that the building had another door that I could escape through.

Adam continued to cry loudly in my arms as I made a run for it. I felt the wind hit my face as soon as I was outside. I couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean that they weren't close by somewhere.

"Hey wait!" I heard someone scream as I bolted down the sidewalk with my baby tightly secured in my arms.

"Please stop!"

The one tiny piece of my brain that wasn't completely overcome by panic realized that I did not recognize the bell-like voice of the person chasing after me. That didn't stop me though. For all I know it could be a hired hit man. Maybe rich people didn't want to get their hands dirty and decided to hire someone to kill my son and I instead.

"Please wait I just want to talk!" I heard the voice call out. I didn't pay the voice any attention. I just wanted to get as far away from it as I could.

In a moment of sheer klutziness I tripped on a piece of uneven sidewalk. My son flew out of my arms and right away I knew there was no way i would be able to catch him.

In one swift movement he, the person who had been chasing me, caught my baby and stopped me from falling.

I got a good look at the man and was immediately taken aback by the godlike creature standing before me. I instantly recognized him as the guy I had robbed earlier. Though his photo ID didn't do his looks any justice. Pale skin, bronze hair, golden eyes. It was all so beautiful and strangely familiar for reasons I could not understand.

"Please don't run off," he begged. "I just want to help,"

"Wwho are you?" What the hell was happening to me I was not one to stutter!

The look of sadness that appeared on his face vanished about two seconds after it appeared. So fast that I was sure I imagined it.

"I'm Edward Cullen. What is your name?" he asked me.

"Renesmee. Or Nessie. Whichever you prefer," The feeling of unease was beginning to fade. He could've easily been a hit man but something was telling me that he wasn't.

Adam squirmed and cried a little in Edward's arms. I held out my arms and Edward passed him over to me.

"Is he your son?" Edward asked me curiously.

"Yes he is," I said proudly. "His name is Adam,"

"Renesmee what are you doing out here?" Edward asked. "Don't you have a home or a family to take care of you?"

I fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. Out of all the questions in the world he just had to ask that one.

I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot wondering how or if I should even answer his question. Or was he just trying to get information from me?

I hadn't completely ruled out the possibility of him being a hit man despite how at ease I felt with him. I could only imagine the price that had been placed on my head. Or how much money had been spent with the sole purpose of resulting in my death.

I didn't miss the look the look of worry that appeared on his face. However it vanished so fast that I wasn't sure it had even been there in the first place. Maybe I was just going crazy from the stress. That was highly probable for someone in my situation.

"Nessie you still haven't answered my question,"

"What question?"

"Don't you have a home or a family to take care of you?"

I sighed. "No but I don't see how that matters right now. Look how did you even find me? Why were you chasing after me?"

"Because you have something of mine,"

I had completely forgotten until he mentioned it. His wallet. But how could he have possibly known when he didn't even see me?!

"How did you know?"

He smiled knowingly without giving me an answer.

I reached into my pocket, grabbed the wallet, and shove it into his outstretched hand. He smiled.

"I didn't take anything from it. I swear,"

"I know," he answered completely confident that I was telling the truth. I didn't understand how he could trust that I was telling the truth when I'd just stolen from him.

"Nessie why don't you come stay with me and my family? At least for one night?"

Jesus this kid was weird. I rob him and he invites me into his home? Weird. Really weird. Yet I couldn't help but feel that his intentions were true and honest. That he really did want to help.

"Come on Nessie I'm sure my parents would love to have you and your son over,"

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that,"

"I am," his voice sounded dead serious.

"Okay fine,"

He looked really happy for some reason. Happy that I, his thief, was going with him. As for me I was hoping that this would mean at least one night of security for Adam and I.

"Come on Nessie. We're already close to where I live. We're within walking distance,"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Because I want to help you and I know my family will want to help you to,"

"Even if I stole your wallet?"

"Even then," he simply said. "Anyway we're here,"

I looked up and was shocked to see that the normally vacant mansion like house had been occupied. I'd grown used to seeing it vacant over the years that I'd never even imagined how it would look occupied. The house had been repainted recently and there were more signs of life in the plants.

"Nessie why do you walk like that?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Broken leg," I didn't even try to hide it. "I have a broken arm to. Don't ask how because I'd rather not say," memories of the brutal beating I'd received the week before came flooding back. I shivered.

"It's okay Nessie," Edward's tone sounded strange. "Anyway we're home now,"

"Carlisle! Esme!"

Two more inhumanely beautiful people appeared. One a young looking blond man and the other a young woman with caramel colored hair. Both, I assumed, were Edward's parents.

They noticed me immediately and right away I felt completely out of place and uncomfortable here. Adam squirmed and let out a small cry as if he too were uncomfortable just by being in their presence.

Yet, much like with Edward, I sensed that there was something oddly familiar about them. I didn't understand how that was even remotely possible though.

Then, just like that, they were both giving me the warmest most welcoming smiles. I smiled back weakly.

"Renesmee these are my parents Carlisle and Esme. This is Renesmee and her son Adam. I hope you both don't mind that I invited them over,"

"Of course not son. I'm sure the others will be pleasantly surprised to see her. Especially Bella," Carlisle said.

"Speaking of which where is everyone?"

"The boys are out hunting and Alice dragged Rosalie and Bella out shopping. Something about urgently needing to buy baby stuff right now. She refused to explain herself and it didn't make sense until this very moment," Esme said as she eyed my son.

I was glad it made sense to them because it sure as hell didn't make any sense to me!

 **Please Review**


	3. Feeling Welcomed

**Chapter 3: Feeling Welcomed**

 **Nessie's POV**

I didn't understand how I ended up here. The more I thought about it the more I thought about it the more confused I got. Here I was, a complete stranger, that stole from Edward nonetheless, suddenly invited into his home.

Why would Edward bring me here when I robbed him? Why would his parents even want me here when they know I robbed their son? Why were they so nice to me when I'd done nothing to deserve it?

Instead of turning me away they invited me in. They were even letting me use their shower. I turned up the heat all the way and stepped in once I saw the steam. The hot water felt good against my tense muscles.

I sighed when I saw all the dirt coming off of my body with just water alone. Showers weren't something I came across very often living on the streets. Occasionally I'd get a chance to shower at one of our local homeless shelters but actually getting a shower was difficult. When I did manage to get one I only had a limited amount of time and the water was always cold. Nothing at all like the hot water hitting my skin now.

I didn't know how long I spent in the shower. All I knew is that I scrubbed what seemed like an endless amount of dirt off my skin and out of my hair.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. When I caught sight of myself in the mirror I gasped. I was severely thin. I looked like a sack of skin and bones. One look at me and you'd know that I was malnourished. I worried even more about Adam. After all if I was malnourished how could I possibly be passing enough nutrients to my son through the milk my body produced for him?

It wasn't like I could turn to anyone for help either. I had nothing but enemies. The police would probably be happier if we both just simply died. I can still remember the look of disgust on the officers's faces when they each figured out that I was pregnant. One even made a comment about us "breeding like rats," and "Scum of the Earth people like her reproducing,"

That's why the police didn't even give a crap about the fact that so many of us are disappearing and/or turning up dead mysteriously. I'd lost 30 friends in the last three months alone. I discovered the body of one of my friends in a dumpster two weeks ago. Her body had been completely drained of blood.

I shook my head as I felt tears forming in my eyes. Veronica had been one of my closest friends since the beginning. For her to meet such a grisly end was horrible.

I'd noticed a disturbing trend though. It wasn't just Veronica's body that had been completely drained of blood. Everyone who turned up dead had their bodies completely drained of blood. It was always us homeless kids or gangsters. Whoever was targeting us was doing a good job of selecting victims that society wouldn't care about.

On top of worrying about the disappearances and worrying about my ex 'employers' coming after me for "causing them to lose five million dollars with my 'prediction'" made life a living hell at the moment. I could only take so much worrying and I feared that I was close to cracking under the pressure.

I dried my hair off quickly with the blow dryer and put on the clothes that had been left out for me. The clothes hung loosely off of my body but I didn't care. I was just thankful for it.

"Bella doesn't know yet. Alice is keeping it a surprise," I heard Edward say as I was coming down the stairs. "Although she and Rosalie are getting highly suspicious of all the baby stuff and girl clothes that isn't for them,"

"Only Alice could manage to pull something like this off without getting questioned about it," I heard Esme say.

"When are we going to tell Nessie the truth?" Carlisle asked.

"Tell me the truth about what?" They hadn't heard me coming so they were shocked to see me standing there. "Sorry I didn't mean to snoop or anything but I was walking down the stairs when I heard you all talking,"

"It's okay Nessie," Carlisle answered.

"So tell me the truth about what exactly?"

"That we went you and Adam to stay here with us," Esme quickly said. A little too quickly. Wait what did she say?"

"Wait you want me to stay here? Why? You don't even know me?"

"Because we want to help you. That's why. We don't like seeing kids such as yourselves out on the streets like that and we want to help you both,"

"Well thanks," I wasn't quite sure what to say. Though I was sure if they knew what problems I was in they'd want nothing to with me. I would no longer be welcomed here when they realized my presence here would just put their lives in danger.

"How long have you lived out there anyway," Edward asked.

"Since I was a toddler. I guess that's when my parents decided they didn't want me anymore and decided to get rid of me," I sighed. "You'd be surprised how many of us kids are out there on our own. Or rather were. So many of us have gone missing over the past few months that I'm pretty much the only one left now,"

"What are you talking about Nessie?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Over one hundred of us have disappeared in the last few months. Thirty of them being my friends," _and one being Adam's father Carlos_ I added in my head. I didn't want to talk about him though. It was still too painful. I loved him and he loved me. When he found out he was going to be a father he was happier than words could ever describe. He went missing right before I gave birth to Adam though. Carlos hadn't turned up dead though so he was still considered missing. That gave me a small amount of hope that he was still alive out there and I'd see him again one day soon.

I was about to say something when I heard a car pull up and voices outside. All girls by the sounds of it.

They noticed me about five seconds after they walked in. The time it took them to get from the door to the living room. There were three girls all together. The short pixie looked extremely excited and unsurprised to see me there. The same could not be said of the other two girls however.

One of the girls, the one with the brown hair and heart shaped face, dropped the bags she'd been carrying in shock. Her body trembled a little and she looked like she was about to cry. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and I felt extremely out of place in her presence.

She looked at Edward who nodded at her. Then she looked at me with wide eyes. I could feel everyone watching us. As if they were waiting for something to happen.

"It can't be," she cried. "Who are you?"

"I'm Renesmee. Who are you?" I asked her.

Instead of answering me she ran in the other direction crying. Without saying another word to me.

 **Please Review**


	4. Checkup

**Chapter 4: Checkup**

I stood there in shock as Edward went after her. I hoped she would be okay. Something about that girl made me really feel for her. I didn't know her, not even her name, and it really bothered me that she was upset.

An ice cold hand clasped onto my shoulder grabbing my attention. Carlisle smiled down at me.

"Nessie can you come with me for a few minutes? There's some things I'd like to talk to you about,"

"Such as?" I said as I followed him.

"Well for starters that broken leg and arm of yours. Among other things,"

"Hey where's Adam?" I felt like a bad mother for only just barely realizing that my son was nowhere to be seen.

"He's with my wife. Don't worry Nessie he's in good hands,"

I felt reassured by Carlisle's words.

I quickly glanced back and saw the other two girls standing there watching me without saying anything. The small pixie like girl bounced around excitedly while the blonde beauty watched me in shock. Though not as much shock as the other girl that had run off.

"Who are they?" I asked once I was sure we were out of earshot.

"The one that left was Bella. Rosalie is the blonde girl and Alice is the short overly excited girl,"

"Oh," I laughed. "You'll meet my sons Emmett and Jasper later,"

"Wow nice big family you have," I felt the longing in my heart. A longing for a family that would see me as something more that a nuisance homeless street kid or a way to make a quick buck at the races.

"So Carlisle you say that you'll look at my arm and leg for starters. What else are you planning on looking at?"

"When was the last time you had a checkup?" he just had to answer a question with a question.

"Never," why did it matter anyway? "I guess maybe before my family dumped me maybe which would be at least 14 years or so,"

Carlisle grimaced. "I was afraid of that,"

I didn't understand why he was so worried. I've gone so many years without ever seeing a doctor and I turned out okay.

He led me into his office which looked like a doctor's office more than anything. I'd broken into hospitals to steal medicine when I'd had the flu in the past so I've seen them from the outside before but never from the inside.

"First thing I want to do is listen to your heart and lungs," he said as he lifted up my shirt and placed what he called a stethoscope on my body.

I breathed in and out whenever he asked. Every time I took a deep breath I struggled and by the look on his face I could tell he didn't like whatever he was hearing.

"You're breathing is labored,"

"What does that mean?"

"That you're struggling to breathe. I don't like that at all. I'm going to have to take you in for X Rays and to find out what's causing it,"

"Probably smog," I admitted. I wasn't stupid. I knew what smog was "When you've lived on the streets as long as I have you tend to breathe in a lot of smog and I guess it can do things to your lungs eventually," I shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"All the more reason to worry," he said. "At least your heart sounds healthy. Now it's time to weigh you,"

I got on the scale and immediately I could tell that he was very worried by the number.

"64 pounds," he muttered. "Incredible,"

I wasn't all that surprised by my weight. Considering how I can practically see all my ribs every time I look in the mirror. I knew I was malnourished and I didn't need need a doctor to tell me that. I was lucky if I got to a decent meal once a day. I'd eat scraps I found in dumpsters but a good meal was less common. Maybe two or three times a week at most.

I heard Carlisle mutter things like "drastically underweight," and "Specialized diet," but didn't think too much of it. He also took some blood samples because he needed to run some tests.

Last but certainly not least was my broken arm and broken leg. My leg had been broken in four places and my arm in two. He knew where the breaks were just by feeling it. He didn't even need an X Ray. He carefully set each and every bone and casted them perfectly.

"Nessie what happened to you?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed all the bruises covering your body. Your broken arm and leg clearly weren't an accident. Someone did this and I want to know who and why,"

"Doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does,"

"I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"Nessie I-"

"I don't want relieve the memory, okay?" I said.

Carlisle sighed. "I really think you should tell me but if you don't want to then okay. I hope you change your mind though,"

I shook my head. It was not going to happen. I finally find someone that at least cares enough to help me a little I wasn't going to ruin it just yet by telling them my life was in danger as well as theirs just for associating with me.

It took me a minute to figure out how to use the crutches Carlisle gave me but once I did I was able to move around freely.

I walked by a room when I heard crying. I stopped and peeked. Even from behind I could tell that it was Bella.

I took a deep breath. I wanted to help her but I wasn't sure how.

She suddenly turned around and saw me standing there. Her beautiful golden eyes seemed to pierce right into my soul. Although I was certain that she had been crying there was no evidence of tears on her face.

"I'm sorry," I muttered for having intruded on such a private moment. "I'll leave,"

"No!" she cried out. "I mean it's okay. You can come in,"

"Are you okay?" I felt stupid for even asking. If she was okay she wouldn't have been crying.

Instead of answering she hugged me tight. There were literally no words to describe how I felt right now. I felt safe and happy. I couldn't explain why though.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly as she released me.

"No it's okay. Honestly," I didn't get hugged very often but when I did it felt special and this time was no different. It wasn't like being hugged by Carlos but it was still something I couldn't quite explain.

Carlos. Just thinking of my missing true love left a whole in my heart. I'd known him from the very beginning also and when we got older we fell deeply in love. I loved and missed him so much. I was so worried and with each passing day that worry grew. I just hoped he turned up soon. Alive that is.

"You okay Nessie?" Bella asked looking worried.

"I'm fine," I said. "Are you okay? You were the one crying,"

"I'm okay Nessie. Better than okay actually. You just surprised me that's all. I wasn't expecting to see you,"

I didn't know why my appearance would cause her to react that way but I decided against asking.

"It's just that you remind me of someone I lost a long time ago,"

"An old friend? I'm sorry,"

"She was not an old fr-I mean yes she was," she said. "Anyway enough about me. What about you? Who was that baby you had earlier?"

"Oh that's my son Adam,"

"Son? You mean I'm a grandmo-" she stopped herself mid sentence. She wasn't making any sense at all. "I mean you had a baby?"

"My baby boy," I smiled thinking of my little guy. "He's three months old and I love him more than my own life. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him. You probably don't know what I'm talking about though,"

"Trust me I understand what you're talking about perfectly," she said. "And I will make sure that you never know the pain of having anything bad ever to him,"

Bella was confusing girl but I liked her. I liked her a lot. She seemed very genuine to me. She hugged me tight unexpectedly once again and I didn't object.

Her phone lit up on her bed as a text message. Someone named by the name of Jacob was on his way right now and would be here by morning.

Jacob. Why did that name make my heart do a little somersault? Only Carlos had that affect on me but something about the name Jacob did as well.

I shrugged off the feeling.

 **Please Review**


	5. Mysterious Boy

**Chapter 5: Mysterious Boy**

 **Nessie's POV**

I groaned as I felt myself slowly escaping the confines of sleep. Certain that yesterday had all been nothing more than a splendid dream I was surprised to find myself in a room as soon as I woke up. I blinked a few times as I glanced around the room. So much for the dream theory. So yesterday really did happen then? A family actually did take me in and allowed me to eat their food and sleep in their house?

I got up slowly and winced a little as I felt the casts wrapped around both my leg and arm. Which only further proved that I had not been dreaming at all. I slowly and carefully made my way over to the bathroom to relieve myself. That's when I began to realize that the house was empty. But where was everyone? Why did they leave me behind? How had I not heard them all leaving?

I peeked into the room where my son had been put down to sleep the night before. He was still peacefully sound asleep. His chest slowly rising and falling with every breath that he took. I considered waking him up for a moment to feed him but decided against it. He would wake up to eat on his own when he was ready to.

I walked down the hallway for any signs of life but eventually gave up when I didn't see anyone. I found a note on the coffee table in the living room addressed to me. It said _Nessie went out to get some supplies but we will back soon. In the mean time help yourself to anything in the kitchen._

I crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. I grabbed two slices of bread, a jar of peanut butter, and a jar of jelly since that was basically the extent of my cooking knowledge right there. I was just happy to actually have something to eat for breakfast for once. I didn't care what I was eating I was just happy that I was eating something. I was halfway done with my sandwich when the doorbell suddenly rang.

Curiously I got up and walked to the door. I was sure that it was not the Cullens since they lived here and had keys to get inside the house. The doorbell rang again and my curiosity only grew. I opened the door just as the doorbell was rung for a third time.

I actually felt my heart stop beating. My breath got stuck in my throat. It took a lot to render me speechless but looking at this specimen of a man standing before me certainly did. He had to be at least a foot and a half to two feet taller me. I'd never felt so short in my life. The guy had more muscles than a serious body lifter. The kind of muscles that most guys can only dream of getting. Everything about him was physically perfect. Everything down to his beautiful russet colored skin.

He smiled and his perfect pearly white teeth even caught me off guard. Jesus Christ the guy hasn't even spoken a single word to me and he already had such a powerful affect on me. That kind of scared me.

"Um who are you?" I asked once I was finally able to locate my voice.

"Jacob," Oh God even his voice sounded perfect. "I'm a family friend visiting,"

Jacob. I suddenly remembered the text message that I had seen on Bella's phone yesterday. That he was on his way and would be here tomorrow, which was now today. Jacob. Wow.

"Oh," was that really all my mind could come up with?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Renesmee but Nessie is my nickname,"

"Nessie," God it sounded really sexy when he said my name. "Can I come in?"

"Oh yes, of course," I got out of his way as quickly as I was physically able to.

My hand flew to my chest as I felt my heart roar back to life and go full speed at a hundred miles an hour. I was just happy that my heart was only audible to my own ears. If anyone could hear the way my heart was trying to betray me right now I would've died of embarrassment. I tried to put distance between Jacob and I hoping that would help my heart relax but I ended up tripping over my own feet. I would have fallen flat on my face if a pair of hot arms hadn't suddenly caught me and steadied me on my feet.

"Are you okay Nessie?"

"Yeah I'm just clumsy that's all," I hoped my lie wasn't to obvious. I was normally not clumsy at all. It was Jacob's mere presence that was making me act completely out of character. I honestly did not know what was wrong with me. Carlos never had this kind of affect on me and I had sex with him for god sakes! Maybe it was different because Carlos and I had known each other since we were little kids.

"So Nessie how did you find the Cullens? Or did they find you?" he sounded genuinely curious.

"Actually that's a story I'd rather not reveal," too embarrassing to admit the way I'd been found by this wonderful family by way of thievery.

"Okay next question then. Have you lived here your entire life?"

"I've been here for as long as I can remember,"

"So you know your way around the city then I'm guessing,"

"Yeah I do," I answered not entirely sure where he was going with this.

"Cool then maybe you can show me around,"

"What?"

"I was hoping I can have a beautiful tour guide, such as yourself, show me around the city. Then maybe I could take you out to dinner or-"

Oh no. Was he actually trying to ask me out on a date? As much as I liked him physically I could not go on a date with him. Not when I was in love with Carlos. Just because he was missing didn't mean I could just betray him like that. He was my son's father after all.

"Jacob I'm flattered but-" I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence when Adam started crying. I took that as my opportunity to get out of this awkward situation I had been suddenly thrust into. I walked as fast as I could to the room where my baby was. His cries quieted down almost as soon as I picked him up.

I nearly had a heart attack when I turned around and found myself face to face with none other than Jacob.

"Gah!" I shouted. "You scared me!"

He looked at Adam and then looked right at me. "You have a baby?"

"Yeah this is my son Adam. I was about to tell you that I'm already with someone and it wouldn't be fair to him if I went out to dinner with you. But maybe we can be friends? I'd be interested in that,"

Jacob didn't say another word as he walked out of the room. Leaving me standing there with my baby. Jacob was one mysterious boy.

 **Please Review**


	6. Connection

**Chapter 6: Connection**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was left feeling dumbfounded when Jacob left without saying a single word to me. Maybe he was just the type of guy that didn't handle rejection well. I felt bad for him. If I weren't already with someone else I would have gone out with Jacob.

There was a feeling about Jacob that I couldn't quite shake though. Something that attracted me to him. Something that drew me in. I couldn't quite explain it but there was something there.

I shook my head sure that I was just imagining things. Adams cries demanded my attention. He was hungry and he let me know that loud and clear.

I nursed him for about ten minutes before he was satisfied. I got up slowly and carefully with Adam in my arms. A near impossible feat at the moment due to the crutches. Somehow though I still managed.

I found Jacob sitting on the couch with his face in his hands when I walked in. He didn't even seem to notice when I walked by him. I sat a few feet away from him and not once did he look up.

I didn't know what to say to fix the situation. Or if there was anything that I could even say to fix what I undeniably had caused. Perhaps it was best just to leave things be the way they were.

Then all of a sudden his head snapped up and he faced me. I was so caught off guard by his sudden movement that I was frozen to the spot. He reminded me of a wounded lost puppy.

He sighed and looked away without saying anything to me.

I decided to be the one that broke the silence. "Jacob I'm sorry," and I really was. I didn't want to hurt him. I had only just met the boy but the fact that I hurt him hurt me a little as well.

"Sorry for what?"

"I didn't-"

"No Nessie I'm sorry," he suddenly said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong,"

He didn't say anything for awhile. Just when I thought the conversation was officially over he took a deep breath and said "you mentioned being friends. Is that still possible?"

Whatever I was expecting to hear it sure as hell was not that. I was again shocked into silence.

"Sorry I probably killed that chance a long time ago,"

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean of course we can still be friends Jacob. I like you,"

I felt a massive amount of heat full my cheeks as I realized how true that was in every sense of the word. He seemed like a nice guy. Physically? I would be lying if I said that I wasn't attracted at all.

When he smiled at me I blushed even harder. My heart felt like it was beating a million times a minute.

"So he's really your son isn't he?" he asked as he glanced at Adam.

"Yeah that's my Adam. You want to hold him?"

"What?"

"Do you want to hold him?"

"I, yeah, sure,"

I passed him to Jacob who held him like he was a porcelain doll.

"He has your eyes and your hair," Jacob commented.

Those were definitely the two strongest traits I had passed onto my son. My chocolate brown eyes and my bronze hair color. I hadn't met anyone else with that hair color either until I met Edward so it was indeed a rarity.

Adam yawned and slowly dozed off in Jacob's arms. "You have a beautiful baby here Nessie," Jacob said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Thank you,"

"So where is his father?" Jacob asked, suddenly serious.

"He disappeared,"

Jacob looked at me dead serious. "So he got you pregnant and than left you as soon as you had the baby?"

"What? No Carlos isn't like that at all. We've known each other since we were little. He's not like that at all. In fact he was ecstatic the whole pregnancy. He vanished a week before I gave birth,"

"Oh," Jacob said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions,"

"Don't worry you're forgiven," I said and he smiled. "So you've been on your own since you were how old?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I think I was like three or four years old when I woke up alone here. Technically I was dumped in a dumpster. Woke up with no memory surrounded by a bunch of trash. Not the fondest of memories that's for sure,"

"In a dumpster?"

"I guess my family just thought I was trash and got rid of me by leaving me in a dumpster. Who knows?"

"Nessie what if you were dead wrong about your family?"

"How could I be anything but right? I was left in a dumpster when I was only three or four years old. My family must not have wanted me or why else-"

"What if you were stolen from your real family?" he asked. "What if your real family always loved you and always wanted you but you were taken away from them?"

"If I was kidnapped why would my kidnapper leave me alive in a dumpster?" I questioned back. "No I think my family just didn't want me anymore for whatever reason and decided to get rid of me. That makes more sense,"

Jacob didn't say anything about that anymore. Instead changing the topic to about my life on the streets. Who my friends were. What I did on a day to day bases. If I'd ever gone to school.

Despite having never gone to school I could read and write perfectly. My mathematics skills being the most exceptional. Though I kept my horse race betting life quiet.

At some point the rest of the Cullen family got home. Not a single one of them surprised to see Jacob there.

Alice insisted on giving me a makeover almost immediately. When I tried to protest she made it very clear that there was no way she was going to take no for an answer. When I mentioned having to take care of my son Rosalie said that she'd happily do it for me. I spent the next several hours being Alice's barbie doll as she did my hair, my makeup, and my clothes. By the time she was done with me I didn't even recognize myself.

When I came down about two hours later Rosalie and Bella were fighting over whose turn it was to hold Adam. Rosalie held onto Adam tightly and wasn't going to back down but neither was Bella by the looks of it.

I shook my head in amusement.

"Nessie can you come here for a second?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm sure you remember that yesterday I told you I wanted to get x rays of your lungs?"

"Yes,"

"I'm going to take you in today. That way I can squeeze you in between my appointments. I think it's best we find out what's going on sooner rather than later,"

"Okay," I was suddenly feeling scared.

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Whatever happens it'll be alright Nessie,"

One thing was for sure. Carlisle certainly knew how to reassure his patients. I was still slightly nervous about what the results would be but I felt calmer.

We arrived at the hospital less than an hour later and right away he was needed. Carlisle gave me some money to get something from the food court while I waited for him.

I bought an apple and a banana and went outside to eat. It was lonely outside but I didn't mind.

I was reading a news paper I found when I suddenly felt something smack into the back of my head. The barrel of a gun buried deep into my head.

Oh god no. Not here. Not now. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! How could I have been so stupid to let my guard down like this?!

"Do as I say and I promise I won't blow your head off right here Renesmee," although I didn't recognize the voice it was clear that he knew me. A hired hit man like I feared.

"Get up slowly," he whispered into my ear. I did as I was told.

He pushed the gun into the back of my head so hard that I stumbled and nearly fell.

"Move now," he ordered. "And listen to me carefully. One wrong move and I'll kill you right here,"

I was beyond scared. The only relief I felt is from knowing that my son was safe at home with the Cullens. He wouldn't die as well.

"Go right," he whispered as he pushed the gun into my head really hard.

"You see that black Mercedes up ahead?"

I looked and saw it.

"Answer me!" he shouted as he pushed the gun into my head extremely hard.

"Yes,"

"Good. You're going to get into the back without making a sound. If you do anything suspicious we will kill you on the spot is that clear?"

"Yes," I could hear the fear in my voice.

I opened the door quickly and got in against my will.

The driver looked at me with a sickening smile on his face.

"She's a beauty,"

"Yes she is Anthony. She definitely is,"

"I recon we should have a little fun with her before we dispose of her,"

I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

"Oh we will. We definitely will. Would be such a shame to let this one go to waste. We'll have our fun with her and then do what we were paid to do,"

I had never felt so scared in my life.

 **Please Review**


	7. Death

**Chapter 7: Death**

 **Nessie's POV**

I had never felt as terrified in my life as I did at that very second. I had guessed that hitman had been hired to find and kill me. But to have it confirmed like this was completely different. My heart pounded out of my chest.

The only small amount of relief that I'd felt was that my baby boy was safe. Adam would stay with the Cullens and they'd give him the love and care I never received growing up. He would live a greater life than the one I lived

The man laughed as they casually talked about the type of 'fun' that they'd have with me. What they'd do with my body once I'd been 'taken care of'.

All I could do was sit there. Sit there frozen in the back seat as they took me God only knows where before they killed me. No where they would 'have their fun with me' and then proceed to kill me.

My heart raced faster than I could've ever thought possible. My breathing was off the charts. I was sweating profusely. I'd never had a panic attack before but I was sure I was having one right now.

If only I'd never started helping people make bets on horse racing. If only the big time gamblers hadn't noticed my abilities. If only my so-called employer hadn't made a five million dollar bet on a horse I was sure would win. A horse that ultimately broke down and lost him all that money. If only...

I shook my head. No used going over all the 'what ifs' and 'if onlys' in the world. The facts were what they were and I was going to pay the ultimate price for it.

Fifteen minutes later we got off the highway and arrived at our destination. The alley was hidden from public view and would certainly be the best place to kill me and dispose of my body.

"Move it!" the man ordered. I got at out of the car as quickly as I could. No sooner had I gotten out though when I suddenly felt the gun being pressed into the back of my head.

I decided right then and there that I was going to fight. If I was going to die I was going to die trying. I spun around faster than I ever thought I could and kicked him in the groin. He yelped in pain and dropped his gun.

Just as I went for the gun he tripped me. I fought him as he tried to grab the gun before me. Somehow I was able to reach it just as he did.

He attempted to yank it from me and I attempted to yank it from him. During our struggle the gun went off and the bullet pierced my leg. I screamed in pain.

Just like that he had the gun in his hand again. He forcefully shoved my head into the ground and the pain in my head exploded on contact. I could feel the blood dripping out of my head wound down the side of my face.

I could feel the barrel of the gun buried deeply in the side of my head. The second guy also had his gun out and aimed right at me. So I had absolutely no chance of escape. There was no way I could escape alive with two guns aimed at me and one buried deeply into the side of my head.

I felt dizzy from the loss of blood from the gunshot wound on my leg and my head wound. Then my blood loss dizziness must've induced a hallucination l because I could sworn I saw Carlisle in the distance. It had to be a hallucination though because there was no way he could possibly know where I was and how to find me.

Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking which meant it was about to be fired and I would be dead.

 **Please Review**


	8. Strange Request

**Chapter 8: Strange Request  
**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Let her go!"

My imagine must've been going wild in my final moments of life because I could've sworn that was Carlisle screaming. First I'm seeing him and now I'm hearing him.

"I said let her go!"

This time the men dropped their weapons in fear and started running away. That was when I knew that I was not imagining Carlisle's presence anymore. He really was there. Only I didn't understand how he could've found me so fast.

My head was swimming from both pain and dizziness. I knew that it wouldn't be long now until I either lost consciousness or bled to death. Either way though I just wanted the pain to stop. I wanted the pain to go away and if death was the only way to rid myself of the pain then I would gladly accept it.

In my lightheaded state I saw Carlisle running after the men. He looked angrier than I have ever seen him so far. That was the last thing I remembered seeing before I closed my eyes and let unconsciousness overtake me.

 _Three Days Later..._

The first thing that I became aware of was my breathing. I could hear the shallowness of my own breathing. Then there was numbness. I couldn't feel anything. There was no pain. None at all. Was I dead? Is that why I didn't feel anything? Because death had claimed all the pain I was in?

I opened my eyes slowly and the first thing I saw was the IV attached to my arm. Okay so I wasn't dead then. The afterlife wouldn't require use of an IV. Of that I was sure. So by some miracle I had survived. I lifted my head slowly when I heard someone crying. I carefully lifted my head enough to see that Jacob was sitting in a chair beside me with his head in his hands and crying.

"Jacob?" my voice was barely more than a raspy whisper but he still heard it. He looked up instantly.

"Nessie?" he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Nessie oh thank God! I was so scared that you would never wake up," his voice shook with emotion.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days," he said. "Three long godawful days,"

"What happened? After I passed out I mean,"

"Carlisle brought you home as fast as he could. He removed the bullet in your leg and stitched up your wounds faster than any other doctor ever could. He had you on pain medicine the whole time. I think that's why you've been unconscious for three days but that it still scared me to not see you moving or waking up at all,"

I was moved that this boy that I barely even knew seemed to care so much about me. It was weird and not something I was used to at all.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked when I realized that Jacob was the only one here.

"Carlisle went to the hospital to get some more medicine for you. The guys all went hunting. Well, more like Emmett and Jasper went willingly and dragged Edward along. He and Bella have been here at your side the entire time. The guys had to force Edward to take a break just like the girls had to force Bella to take a break,"

"So the guys are hunting, Carlisle is at the hospital, and the girls-"

"are at the mall with your son because 'even babies need to be well dressed' according to Alice," he chuckled.

I shook my head.

"How is my baby doing. Is he okay?" I asked suddenly worried about my son whose been missing his mother for three days.

"Don't worry Nessie. Babies are very well loved in this family so he's in good hands," he said. "Its you that you should be worried about,"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nessie why did those men try to kill you?" Jacob asked, suddenly looking very serious.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Really Nessie? Because Carlisle said that those men told him that they were hired to kill you. Why is what we all want to know?"

"Jacob I look I really don't know-"

"If someone wants you dead then we need to know about it. Why would anyone want you dead?" Jacob was shaking really by the end of his sentence. I could see the anger in his eyes though that anger was not necessarily directed at me.

I should've known that this was a question that I was possibly going to have to face but I just did not want to face it. They would kick me out as soon as they knew the truth. Kick me out because I was putting their lives at risk by staying here. Adam and I would be back out on the street without a second's notice and you know what? They'd be right to get rid of me. After all they didn't ask for all of my problems when they took me in. I could not do it though. Not just yet.

Jacob closed his eyes and sighed in frustration but he didn't say anything. He just sat there and tried to control his body which didn't not seem capable of stopping all the shaky movements it was making.

Then suddenly he opened his eyes and looked directly at me. He smiled as though he was just hit with some sort of grand realization. Out of nowhere he suddenly grasped my hand. I'd be lying if I said that his touch didn't make my heart skip several beats. His grin just grew even wider.

"Nessie I need you to do me a huge favor, okay?"

"Um okay?"

"This is going to sound really strange and I mean really really really strange but I need you to bare with me okay?"

"Okay?" I had no idea what the hell he was talking about but his sudden cryptic behavior had thrown me completely off guard.

"I need you to think about your life for me, okay?"

"What?" now I was really confused.

"Just think about your life. As far back as you can remember all the way up until now. Think long and hard,"

"I uh, what?"

"Can you just do it please?" he begged.

I sighed. Something in me just couldn't resist giving Jacob what he wanted no matter how odd it sounded.

"Fine," I muttered.

He grabbed my hand even tighter.

 _I was scared. I was alone. I head hurt really badly as I tried to remember something, anything and I came up with nothing. Wait a minute, Renesmee. That word just popped up in my head out of nowhere so it must have meant something to me. Maybe it was my name? Yeah that sounded right. I was scared. I had woken up alone in a dumpster with no memory._

 _I crawled out of the dumpster to look around and maybe see if anyone nearby recognized me but they didn't. Instead they looked at me with absolute disgust. No one went out of there way to help no matter how much I begged and cried. They just ignored me. I heard someone call me a "disgusting child," as they walked by me while I begged for help._

 _From then on I learned how to survive on my own. Where to look for food and water. I never found much of either but it was enough for me to live. It didn't take me long to find out there were other kids like me on the streets. Several of them were around my age. Either three, four, or five years old. We were the kids no one cared about so we got together and kept each other company. We helped each other and we got food and water we did the best we could to share it with everyone else._

 _Soon we learned how to steal food, water, and clothes. That just made the police hate us even more than they already did. We were just a nuisance to them. No better than bugs or street rats. They wouldn't help us but they were sure quick to chase us down when we were caught stealing food from the grocery store. That wouldn't stop as we got older. Actually the older we got the more determined the police were to catch us._

 _When I was about five years old I discovered how good I was at math. I snuck onto the racetrack one morning to see all the horses. When I looked at all of the numbers I could get guess which one was going to come in first. No one believed me at first until I started making accurate predictions. That's when they started paying me to do it. I learned quickly that if I got paid I wouldn't have to steal as much. So I kept coming back. I didn't understand that one day these men would turn on me when I was wrong. They seemed like good guys to me._

 _I remembered the night that I met Carlos very vividly. It was a few weeks after I'd woken up alone and homeless. I woke up in the middle of the night because I could smell fire. Lots of fire. I ran in the direction that the smoke was coming from. The fire department had already arrived. They went in and found three people. Carlos's mom, dad, and older brother. They had all died._

 _I was scared when they came out with the bodies. Then suddenly I heard screaming inside the house. It wasn't very loud and the firefighter guys could not hear him but I could. I ran inside the house without thinking and found Carlos inside a closet. He was about three or four years old then like me. He was scared and didn't know what to do. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along side me. I found a close exit in the back of the house. We made it out just in time before the house collapsed._

 _Nobody looked for Carlos after that. They didn't even know that he had existed. After that night we were inseparable. We were the best of friends. We played together. We stole together. We did everything together. When we were really little we used to cuddle up together during snowstorms just to keep warm. It didn't really work that well but I liked having him close to me and I think he liked having me close to him during those times._

 _As we got older my feelings for him started to change. I started seeing him as something more than a best friend. Just his smile would make my heart beat faster. One day, when we were sixteen years old, he confessed his love for me and I confessed my love for him. That was the first night that we ever had sex. I remembered that night vividly. He took me to an old abandoned house. Before we did anything else he asked me if I wanted to have sex with him. He wanted to make sure that I wanted it as much as he did._

 _He took off my clothes and I took off his. That was the most blissful happy night of my entire life. We did it a few more times after that but nothing was more memorable than our first time. Soon after I discovered that I was pregnant._

 _Despite being homeless we were happy. That was until all of our friends started disappearing one by one. Carlos's disappearance right before our son's birth was the hardest thing that I have had to live through until now._

 _Things got worse when I made that fateful horserace prediction. The five million dollar bet that was lost. I remember vividly how much pain I was in when I got the crap beaten out of me after that. I was lucky that I was able to escape alive. I didn't know how I did it but I did it. I knew I was dead meat after that. No better than a walking dead man in a prison on death row._

That was my life's story up until now. I felt Jacob's warm hand clasped tightly around mine. I hoped that Jacob got whatever it was that he wanted with this strange exercise that he wanted me to do.

 **Please Review**


	9. A Mother's Worry

**Chapter 9: A Mother's Worry**

 **Bella's POV**

It had been three long torturous days. When Carlisle first walked in with my daughter bleeding, unconscious, and with a gunshot wound to the leg I nearly died of a heart attack. Which would've defied all logic since it was physically impossible for vampires to die of a heart attack.

When I heard that some men had kidnapped her and tried to kill her I almost flew into a rage. If it hadn't been for Edward I would've destroyed the house. How he kept me calm when his own anger was worse than any anger I've seen him show previously is both short of astounding.

Jacob phased on the spot as soon as he had heard what happened. His anger manifested itself in a series of snarls and growls as he destroyed the dining room table, couch, TV, and a few other things.

It took Jacob a full twenty four hours to calm down enough to phase back into a human. I didn't blame him one bit. If I had been a wolf that would've definitely been my reaction as well.

If Carlisle hadn't killed those men himself I would've gone after them myself. We were all shocked to see that Carlisle, Carlisle, of all people had killed those men. Carlisle never got angry about anything so to hear he was angry enough to kill two humans was nothing short of astounding.

Edward and I spent the next few days at our daughter's side. Just hoping and praying that she would wake up. Seeing her so still and lifeless looking scared me to no ends.

I was even more surprised and angry when Carlisle told us that the men specifically stated that they had been hired to kill Nessie. Carlisle couldn't get them to reveal any more information.

Why on Earth would anyone want my daughter dead?! Whoever it was they sure as hell were going to pay dearly for trying kill my daughter. I would make sure of it.

I sighed as I took in the sight around me. How Alice got me to leave my daughter's side and come to the mall of all places was beyond me.

I looked down at my grandson as he sucked greedily on his bottle greedily. Adam's need to eat was literally the only way I could get away from Alice and take a break from all the shopping. We had already been to ten stores buying my grandson more baby clothes than he'll possibly ever need. I'd try to fight Alice on the shopping spree but it was a losing battle. "Even babies need to be well dressed," she said. "Especially if that baby happens to be a Cullen," though why a baby needs high end luxury brands like Versace is beyond me but this is Alice we're talking about here.

My grandson was one of the few things helping me stay sane over the past few days. Somehow this innocent baby could put a smile on my face even in the most dire of times. I never pictured myself as a mother let alone grandmother but I didn't mind in the least.

Just two days ago we found out that he likes blood. Carlisle had decided to bring some extra blood bags home from work to give Nessie a transfusion. As soon as Adam smelled the blood he started reaching his arms out towards the blood bags and crying in desperation.

As a test we gave him a small amount to drink and he sucked it right up. Carlisle's theory is that just because Nessie's vampire side has become mostly dormant over the years doesn't mean it wasn't there anymore. It was still there and she was definitely capable of passing it on her to children whether she was aware of it or not.

After that Carlisle thought it was a good idea to start incorporating blood into his diet. His plan was also to secretly give it to Nessie as well by putting it in her food like some sort of drug. He thinks that might help reawaken her vampire side.

Adam yawned as soon as he was done feeding. Surely now would be a good time to leave and give this baby a much needed nap. I looked at the mall entrance and began to calculate my chances of escaping with Adam. I had the keys to one of the cars we'd brought. I could escape with Adam easily.

My phone beeped and I saw a text message from Alice.

 _Sorry Bella no chance at all of that happening._

I sighed. Stupid pixie and her fortune telling capabilities!

So against my wishes we stayed at the mall for another three hours before Alice finally decided it was okay for us to leave. That there was absolute nothing left here we could buy for my grandson. I swear he has to be the most spoiled baby in the entire world right now.

When we got home I saw an angry wolf Jacob pacing around the front of the house angrily. He looked angrier than I'd ever seen him before. Even angrier than he'd been just three days ago.

I ran inside the house and immediately went to go check on Nessie. I was surprised to find her awake and scared looking. Next to her a very upset looking Carlisle and Esme.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as he and the rest of the boys walked through the door. Having barely come back from their hunting trip.

"Nessie do you want to tell them what you just told us?" Carlisle asked her calmly.

"I have to say it again?" she asked sounding scared.

"What's going on?"

"I'll say it," Carlisle said. "Nessie just told us that she has a exceptional talent of predicting the outcome of horse races. People used to pay her a little bit of money to do it. Just last week though one of the horses broke down in a race and lost. One of the men had bet five million dollars and lost. That very same night he and some men and went after her and tried to kill her but she escaped. That's why she had that broken arm and leg a few days ago. That's why those hitman were after her. They're not going to stop until she's dead,"

 **Please Review**


	10. Problems

**Chapter 10: Problems**

 **Nessie's POV**

I could feel everyone watching me closely as Carlisle told them my story. I wondered what they were thinking. Carlisle and Esme seemed upset after I told them everything. So they were probably going to kick me out soon. I was just a stranger girl in serious problems. Problems that they didn't need.

When the Cullens had discovered that I'd finally woken up Carlisle came to check on me. When he determined that I was fine he started questioning me about what happened. At first I refused to talk. Carlisle is a persistent and stubborn man though. He just would not give up.

I could see the disappointment in his eyes every time that I refused though. Eventually his disappointment was enough to make my resolve dissolve and I began to spill my guts out. As I was talking Esme overheard and listened in as well.

When I finished my story they didn't say anything for several minutes. That's when the rest of the Cullen family arrived.

I looked up and the first thing I saw was that Bella's eyes had gone from their usual beautiful gold color to a frightening black. I glanced at Edward and saw that the same thing had happened to him.

I swallowed nervously.

"Look I'll understand if you don't want me around. I'll-"

"Excuse me?" Esme interrupted. "What did you say?"

"That I'll understand if you don't want me around anymore. I'm just going to attract danger to you guys and I don't want to do that. My life should be the only one in danger here,"

"and who ever said anything about us not wanting you here?" she questioned

"I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong," Carlisle interjected. "We would never kick you and your son out no matter what so don't you ever say such things ever again. Is that understood?"

"But-"

"Is that understood?"

"Yes but I don't want anyone to be in danger because of me,"

"Nessie we are the last thing you should be worried about!" Bella hissed angrily. Wait hissed? "You are the only important one here and you're crazy to even think that we would kick you and your baby out of here like that!"

"Seriously?" was all I could say.

"As a matter of fact we want to help you," Edward stated. "Who exactly are these people? What are their names?"

"Look guys I really don't want you all involved in my problems-"

"Just answer the question Renesmee!" Edward shouted. I flinched.

"Eric," I answered. "His name is Eric. He's the one who lost the bet. The guys that beat me up that night are Mitch, Derek, Victor, and Royce,"

"Last names Renesmee," Edward's voice was laced with anger.

"I don't know their last names,"

"Okay we will talk about this more later," Carlisle said. "Right now Nessie needs to rest,"

I couldn't believe it. They didn't kick me out. They actually wanted to help me. I didn't understand why they'd want help a total stranger with so many problems but they did. They seemed genuinely concerned and worried.

Carlisle was the last one remaining after everyone else left. "Believe it or not we actually do care about you Nessie,"

"I can't understand it but I can see it,"

I took a deep relaxing breath. Carlisle's smile disappeared and turned into a frown. "I'd almost forgotten the reason you were with me the other day. To get an x-ray of your lungs done,"

"I'm sure I'm fine. My breathing is the least of my worries right now,"

"I'm not so sure kid," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter right now,"

"Yes it does if something's wrong I want to know,"

He stayed quiet for a full minute. It looked like he was contemplating whether he should tell me or not.

"I can't be one hundred percent sure but every time you breathe I hear something that I don't like one bit. I won't know for sure until I do an x-ray but I'm almost certain their is a tumor in there. Whether it's cancerous or not I won't know until do the x-ray either,"

 **Please Review**


	11. Running Away

**Chapter 11: Running Away**

 **Nessie's POV**

As soon as I was sure that I'd gotten away I took off running as fast as I could. It had only been a few hours since I'd woken up after being unconscious for three days. Yet, somehow I had the energy to pull off the feat that is escaping and running away.

I appreciated everything that the Cullens had done for me but I was not going to continue to put them in danger with my presence. It didn't matter what they said earlier. Even if they hadn't kicked me out I decided to kick myself out of their lives forever.

I felt an ache in my heart when I had left Adam behind. My son deserved a much better life than the one that I had. The Cullens were good people and I was sure that they would be able to give my son the kind of life that I had been denied. He'd never have to worry about food, water, medicine, a place to sleep, or money as long as was with them. He'd be safe, happy, and hopefully loved.

I was under strict orders from Carlisle to rest while the family went out. That's when my brain hatched the idea of running away. It was the perfect time to get away. With no one around to watch me I could make my escape.

I got up slowly and carefully. Once I was sure my legs were strong enough I started to walk. Adam was sound asleep in a crib that the Cullens had bought. He stirred a little when I kissed him goodbye.

As hard as it was to leave him behind I was sure that I was doing what was best for Adam. As soon as I was out of the house I took off running as fast as I could. My leg was still seriously hurting me but at least I was still able to run.

I didn't know where I was going. I just knew that I was headed toward the city with no particular destination in mind. I just knew that I had to get as far away from the house as possible before the Cullens could come home and find me.

I ran as far as my injured leg would allow. I stopped once the pain had become unbearable. I clutched my leg as it shook violently and began to bleed. I gritted my teeth in pain. Maybe I should've saved my running away plan for when I was more healed.

"Look! There she is!" Someone screamed.

"Oh shit," I muttered when I saw that it was a police officer.

I felt a surge of adrenaline kick in as soon as the police sirens came on. The pain in my leg subsided as my need to escape took over.

I ran as fast as I could. Even though I was running as fast as I was capable of in that moment I could feel my leg wobble beneath me.

The police remained in hot pursuit of me. The police have been after me for as long as I could remember. I could only imagine just how determined they were to finally catch me. I wasn't going to allow them that luxury.

I took many shortcuts where it was impossible for cars to get through. Yet, somehow the patrol car still found me. It was as if the officer was just waiting for me to come out of hiding.

The siren blared loudly as the police chased me down the street mercilessly. The massive pain in my leg was starting to return. I knew that there was no way that I would be capable of keeping this up much longer. I had to lose the police and I had to lose them now.

So I took a sudden right turn and hid in a nearby empty building. I remained as quiet as I could. I wasn't sure if the police were going to continue to look for me on foot. I didn't think that they would but I was going to take any chances by making noise.

Once I was sure that I'd been hiding long enough for the police to give up I got up slowly and left. My leg hurt like crazy and was bleeding a little from the wound. Great. Just great.

All of a sudden I heard barking. I turned around and saw a dog running at me. The vest indicating that he was a member of the Chicago police K-9 unit.

"Oh fuck," I took off running as fast as I could.

"Hold it!" I heard the police officer yell but I refused to listen.

My leg collapsed on me just as the dog caught up to me and grabbed ahold of me. The police officer grabbed my hands, forced them behind my back, and handcuffed me.

He read me my Miranda rights as he forced me to stand up. I couldn't believe my rotten luck. After years of outrunning and evading the police I'd been caught.

I felt humiliated, pissed, and scared all at once when the officer forced me into the back of his patrol car.

As we pulled up to the police station I debated if I should try to escape but decided against it. That would just be worse for me in the long run. The list of charges the police had on me ranged from theft all the way to assaulting a police officer. I might've punched a cop in the face a year ago as I got away from the police back then. The list of charges I knew they had against me was insanely long no need to add more to it.

The booking process began almost immediately. I couldn't believe my rotten luck. I'd gone from being with the Cullen family to being behind bars in just two and a half hours.

I ran away from the Cullens and now I'm locked up and have a police record. To top it off my leg is killing me! Jesus Christ I'm the biggest fucking idiot in the world!

 **Please Review**


	12. Jail

**Chapter 12: Jail**

 **Jacob's POV**

As soon as I got back I knew that something was wrong. I could feel it in bones. I ran into the house and found everyone gathered together. Talking about Nessie.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She's missing," Bella's voice was shaking. "We came home and she wasn't here,"

I felt nothing but fear take over instantly. What happened to her? Where was she? This couldn't be happening. She couldn't have just disappeared on us the way she did so many years ago. There was no new scent in the house but that didn't necessarily mean anything. When she was first stolen from us there had been no obvious traceable scent then. That's why we were never able to find her.

I'll be damned if I was going to let that happen again! I ran out of the house as fast as I could. Two seconds later I was running on all fours howling at the moon. I was going to find my imprint if it was the last thing that I ever did on this Earth. I failed as her protector when she was little and that killed every single day. There was no way in hell that I was going to fail her twice like that. I would find her. I would protect her. I would love her.

When Renesmee first disappeared my entire world fell apart. The legends had said that losing an imprint was the most unbearable pain that a wolf could ever possibly go through. When Nessie disappeared I realized just how true that legend was. The pain was excruciating. Not knowing if she was alive or dead was the worst kind of pain a person could ever feel. Now that I have found her after so many years of pain I was determined to never lose her ever again.

Now that she was gone again I became frantic. Insane with worry. I would stop at nothing until she was found safe again. I swear to God if those men that were after her had anything to do with her going missing I was going to tear them apart limn from limb. Scratch that. I was going to tear them apart limb from limb no matter what. Even if they had absolutely nothing to do with her disappearing now. They probably didn't have anything to do with this anyway. If a human had entered the house we would have caught the scent right away. The only detectable scents besides our own was Nessie's and Adam's.

I sighed when I thought about that baby. Nessie being in love with someone else was like a stab in the heart. Just knowing that she'd been with another guy first. I was determined to get her to fall in love with me though. I would win over heart. I already loved her. I loved Adam as well. How can I not love that baby when he came from Nessie? I would love him just as much as I would love any children that Nessie and I had together. Now I just needed Nessie to love me.

I skidded to a halt when I caught a strange scent on the wind. There were vampires close by. Vampires that were not the Cullens. With all the killings and disappearances that Nessie's been describing we suspected that there was a strong possibility of vampires being in the area. Possibly quite a few newborn vampires. I shuddered when I thought of the possibility of someone making another army of newborn vampires. All of the innocent humans that were either slaughtered or turned.

I momentarily stopped my search for Nessie and I followed the scent of these new vampires. This was information that we needed to know in case we needed to prepare ourselves for a fight if necessary. I followed the scent for about two miles before I came upon a group of five vampires. There were several dead human bodies surrounding them. One of the male vampires stood up and looked right at me when he finished with the human he was drinking.

I froze when I recognized him. He was different now. Pale skin and blood red eyes that all newborn vampires have but I was sure that it was him nonetheless. For he looked just like the human boy I had seen Nessie's memories. This was Carlos. The other guy that she was in love with. The one that had disappeared on her. He had been turned into a vampire. But why?

It didn't make any sense and I didn't care to find out more just now. I had already gotten distracted for too long. I had to find Nessie and I had to find her now. I continued to work through the night until I finally caught her scent. It was fading but it was there. It led me to an old abandoned building that I could tell she'd left hours ago. Then I lost her scent again. The sun was beginning to rise when I came across her scent again. I was shocked when it led me right to the police station. What was she doing at the police station?

I decided to go investigate. So I phased back, put on my clothes, and quickly ran inside.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes actually. You didn't happen to see a young woman come in here by any chance did you? She has bronze hair, brown eyes, and her name is Renesmee?" I asked sounding hopeful.

He smiled. "Oh yes. Finally arrested her last night,"

"What do you mean arrested?"

"I mean that we finally caught that lowlife good for nothing girl. Been a nuisance for years that one. About time we got her,"

I started to shake angrily. How dare this human call MY Nessie a _lowlife_ and good for nothing.

"Can she get out of here?"

"Her bail is seven hundred thousand dollars. She's wanted on many, many crimes going back at least ten years. She's better off in jail that one,"

"What exactly are her crimes? Stealing food? Stealing water? Stealing medicine? Clothes? Instead of maybe doing something to help her you all tossed her aside and disregarded her like mere garbage-"

"That is because she is mere garbage. Look if you're not going to-"

Just like that I lost my temper. I grabbed the computer the officer had been typing on and threw it as hard as I could against the wall. Smashing it into millions of little pieces. Just like that more police officers had arrived and handcuffed me. I could have easily fought them all and escaped but I couldn't do that without revealing my inhuman strength. As it was I was having a hard time keeping myself together and not wolfing out and killing them.

They all led me into the back opened a jail cell and pushed me inside before locking it. Great, just great.

"Jacob?" came a shocked voice from behind me. "Oh Jacob!"

"Nessie? Oh thank God!" I shouted as I grabbed her into a tight hug. At least they had placed me in a cell with her.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"I think the question is what are you doing here? We've been looking for you all night like crazy? Do you have any idea how worried we've all been?"

"I didn't want to put anyone in danger so I left. I had to-"

"Nessie stop. Please don't say anything else because I can already tell you're going to say something incredibly stupid. Right now I am just happy that I found you and I don't want to ruin that,"

"Yeah you found me in jail. By the way you still haven't explained how you ended up here?"

"That doesn't matter we're both going to get out anyway,"

"How?" she asked.

"You're entitled to a phone call you do know that, right?"

It was a few hours though before I was actually allowed to use the phone and call anyone. So about three hours after I arrived I was finally allowed to make my phone call.

"Hi Bella-"

"Jacob? Where are you? Did you find Nessie? What phone are you calling from?" Bella asked sounding frantic with worry.

"Yes I did and-"

"Oh thank god so you're on your way home with my daughter then-"

"Actually Bella. About that. Well, um, Renesmee and I are currently in jail,"

 **Please Review**


	13. Love and Family

**Chapter 13: Love and Family**

 **Bella's POV**

I felt worn down. Well not worn down really. At least not physically. It was strange really. Physically I felt like I could demolish a tank but mentally I was just exhausted.

As soon as we had gotten home and discovered that Renesmee was missing I immediately was overcome with panic. What had happened to her? Why was she gone? Both questions kept playing through my mind over and over again like a broken record.

I was shaking with fear. There was no note or anything indicating where my daughter could have gone. The only thing that she had left behind was my grandson. But why?

I choked back a few sobs as I fought hard against myself. To keep myself from completely falling apart.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and brought me into a tight hug.

"We'll find her," Edward's voice was cracking as well. I knew from experience that meant that that he was fighting hard to keep it together as well. Fighting hard to keep it together for my sake. "I promise you that we will find her. Nothing is going to happen to our little girl,"

"Anything could happen to her," I snuggled.

"We'll find her before anything happens to her. We have to find her before anything happens to her,"

We all went our own separate ways to search for her. Thinking it was a better idea because we could cover more ground that way. Rosalie was the only one that stayed behind and that was only because someone had to stay behind to take care of Adam. Rosalie was quick to volunteer for the job.

My desperation to find my daughter grew with more and more with every single hour that passed. I became more and more worried as more time passed. This reminded me of when she was taken from us all those years ago. We searched for her for days and days to no avail. Our little Nessie had simply just vanished without a trace. Much like right now. That's why we were all so desperate to find her.

As I searched all over the city I could not find a single trace of her anywhere. By morning I was nearly in tears. I probably would have been in tears if I had been human. I'd would've broken down a long time ago. We'd been searching for her all night and we were still no closer to finding her than we had been before.

Carlisle called me and for a moment I was happy thinking that he'd found Nessie. But I was wrong. He was calling and asking everyone to go home because it looked like the weather was going to be nice today. Which meant that we had to go indoors and could not resume our search until later. I made it home just in time as well.

"What are we going to do? We've been searching all night and we still haven't found her and now we have to stop because of the stupid sun!" I cried.

"Its okay Bella," Edward tried to sound reassuring. "As soon as we are able to we will head back out there and keep looking. The good thing is that Jacob is still able to keep looking for her,"

That did little to reassure me. It wasn't that I didn't trust that Jacob was fully capable of finding her because I did trust him. Rather it was that I was not able to personally search for her myself. I just felt so useless and helpless.

I didn't realize how tense I was until my cellphone rang and I jumped. It was a number that I didn't recognize. I was about to press the ignore button when something stopped me and I just answered the call.

"Hi Bella-"

"Jacob? Where are you? Did you find Nessie? What phone are you calling from?" I could hear the worry in my own voice. Why wasn't Jacob answering?

"Yes I did and-"

"Oh thank God," I breathed a sigh of relief. "So you're on your way home with my daughter then-"

"Actually Bella. About that. Well, um, Renesmee and I are in currently in jail,"

I stood frozen in shock.

"Bella?"

"You. Are. Where?" I asked slowly and carefully to make sure that I heard correctly.

"We are in jail,"

"What do you mean that you and Renesmee are in jail?!" I shouted into the phone.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened in on our conversation intensely.

"How exactly did you end up in jail?!" What the hell just happened?!

"That doesn't matter right now," he said quickly. "We just need you guys to come get us out right now,"

I could not believe what I was hearing. My daughter and Jacob are currently sitting in a jail cell and I have no freaking idea why!

"Jacob I have no idea what you two did to land yourselves in jail but you're going to have to wait until tonight because the sun is right now and we cannot risk exposure,"

"But-"

"I am sorry Jacob but there is nothing else that we can do right now. you're just going to have to hang in there until tonight,"

"Great, just great," I heard him say.

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Jacob and Renesmee in jail. Apparently I can't let those two out of my sight for two seconds because very bad things tend to happen when those two are left on their own.

"Jail. They are in jail. Jesus Christ of all the stupid ridiculous things that Jacob has done he's never done anything stupid enough to land him in jail!

"I can't believe it," Edward muttered. "What could they have done to land themselves in jail?"

"Well we knew that Nessie was wanted on many crimes. It would make sense why they would go after her when they saw her," Carlisle pointed out. "I just don't understand what Jacob did to land himself in jail,"

"He refused to say,"

I felt myself grow more and more frustrated as the hours went by and I couldn't just get my best friend and my daughter out of jail. Until finally the sun went down and we were able to go out again.

"Jesus out of all the idiotic things Jacob has done-"

"You know what?" said Rosalie with a smile. "I say we go and rescue Nessie but we leave the dog at the dog pound,"

"Rosalie-"

"I'm just saying bad dogs usually end up in the pound for a reason,"

"That's enough Rose," Esme said. "We're getting them both out,"

Thirty minutes later we arrived at the police station. We waited some time before an officer approached us and asked us what we needed.

"We're here to pick up two people that were arrested in the past 24 hours. Jacob Black and Renesmee," Carlisle answered.

"Yeah sure but why anyone would want that girl out of jail is beyond me. If you ask me she's better off in jail. Committed too many crimes that girl,"

I could already feel my temper boiling. If this man kept talking about my daughter like that much longer he would not be alive much longer to be able to talk at all.

"No one asked for your opinion officer," Esme said before anyone else could. "We are asking for hers and Jacob's release,"

"I am just saying she's-"

"My wife already said it and now I am saying it. We did not ask for your opinion on the matter. We do not care about your opinion on the matter. Believe it or not there are people in the world who actually care about kids like her. We want her out right now,"

"Fine. Her bail is seven hundred thousand dollars and the boy is another two thousand dollars. It's a lot of money and-"

"So who do I make this check out to then?" Carlisle asked calmly as he started filling out a check with the aforementioned amount.

"Chicago Police Department," The officer was clearly shocked. Clearly he didn't think we could afford, let alone pay the amount needed to bail them both out. Oh if only he knew how much money and power our family had.

"Fine you can have them back but the girl is due back in a month for a pretrial hearing. She'll probably end up in jail again that girl. No way she can escape punishment for all of her crimes,"

I was so close to snapping his neck in half. So close. One more word and he would be a dead man.

"Don't worry she will be here and she will have a lawyer defending her. Someone defending her is something she has clearly never had before," Esme answered in anger. I was surprised to hear Esme getting angry. She never got angry. She and Carlisle were the calmest people that I knew.

No one said another word as the officer went to get Nessie and Jacob. Nessie looked shocked to see us there. As if she wasn't expecting us to bail her out. I realized with sadness that she probably didn't expect us to get her. She's so used to everyone letting her down that it comes as a complete shock to her when someone helps her.

I grabbed my daughter into a tight hug as we left the police station.

"Just what were you thinking running away like that? Do you have any idea how worried we all were about you?" I began to lecture as soon as we left.

"I didn't-" she didn't say anything else.

"You didn't what Renesmee?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't want to endanger you all by continuing to live with you anymore so I decided to leave since you didn't kick me out-"

"You know what Renesmee just stop, okay. We will have a very long conversation as soon as we get home,"

"But-"

"No buts. Clearly you do not understand how much this family cares about you and your son. What you did was stupid. You're lucky that jail was the worst thing that happened to you. Don't you realize that you could have been killed?"

She didn't say another word.

 **Please Review**


	14. Family Love

**Chapter 14: Family Love**

 **Nessie's POV**

I honestly could not believe that Carlisle and Esme had come and sprung me from jail. I had thought for sure that they'd just come and get Jacob. That they would see me for the trouble that I really am and would just leave me there in jail. I wasn't worth their time or money. I had accepted that fact a l long time ago. So when they came and got both Jacob and I out of jail it came as a complete shock to me.

I could tell they were extremely mad when they got me. In all honesty though I didn't care if they were mad or not. I was just in shock that they had even bothered to get me out of jail. Any sane person would have just left me to fend for myself in the system but not them. Not the Cullen family. As soon as we pulled into their driveway I got out of the car first. I could feel the Cullens watching me closely. Waiting to see if I was going to make a run for it again. I had no intention of running away again though. At least not right now.

When we got inside the house I was about to make my way up the stairs when I felt an ice cold hand grab me and stopped. "Not so fast Renesmee we need to talk," Carlisle's voice was stern and full of authority. It was simply impossible for me not to listen to him.

"What exactly did you think you were doing?"

"I-" I really didn't have an answer at that point.

"Renesmee Carlisle asked you a question that I would appreciate an answer to as well," Esme's voice was as stern as Carlisle's. It was at this point that I began to wonder if this what happened when children disobeyed their parents. I couldn't say for sure as I never had any parents to set any rules or boundaries for me. I've taken care of myself since I was little. So this was completely unchartered territory for me and I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"Renesmee answer the question. What were you thinking running away like that?!" The anger was beginning to seep into Carlisle's voice and that scared me.

"I was protecting everyone," my voice shook under the way they were both glaring at me.

"Exactly how did you think that you were protecting us by putting yourself in danger?!"

"Simply being here with you is just going to attract all the trouble that I'm currently in. I've told you that already. I was just simply-"

"Renesmee I'm going to stop you right there," Carlisle said coolly. "Because what you're saying is absolutely infuriating and I don't want to hear anymore of it,"

"What-"

"Renesmee do you have any idea how worried we were about you all night?!" Esme shouted. "We looked for you all night nonstop because we were afraid that something had happened to you. You are not doing us any favors by pulling stunts like that! You are not protecting anybody! The only thing that you are doing is putting your own life at risk!"

I'd never been yelled at before by anyone. Well I have been yelled at by the police technically but this was different. The police didn't care at all about what happened to me. They just cared about putting me behind bars. They could not have cared less whether I lived or died. In fact they probably would have celebrated if they had found me dead. I would've just been _one less street kid_ _to burden society_ as they would've put it. I was so used to being shunned by society, of people not giving two craps about me, and for those reasons I'd long ago accepted that was how it was always going to be. I'd accepted that the most use I could ever be to anyone was a way to make money at the races.

Never in my wildest imaginations that I thought anyone like the Cullens existed. People that saw me as a person instead of a burden or a way to make a quick buck. Until now it had really only been Carlos and my friends that cared about me but this was different. More like the way I cared about and loved Adam. Like a parent...

"Renesmee are you even listening to me?!" Carlisle shouted. For the past minute or so I'd been so caught up in my revelation that I didn't even realize that I was still being lectured.

I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?!"

"Because," I took a deep breath. "Because no one has ever cared this much before,"

What I said shocked them into silence. At that point I just went up to my room and changed and went to bed. I had never felt so happy before. Happy and safe in the knowledge that I was worth caring about. This must have been what a family type of love felt like. With that last happy thought in my head I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. It smelled like eggs and sausage. It made my stomach growl in hunger.

I got out of bed slowly. I suddenly remembered how bad my leg was hurting only two days ago when I ran off. Now it didn't seem to bother me at all when I put weight on it. It was weird considering that I had been shot in the leg. That didn't seem like the type of injury you could just recover so fast from.

As soon as I walked down and entered the kitchen I was engulfed in a tight hug from Esme

"What's going on?"

"What you said last night just really stuck with me Nessie," Esme's voice sounded sad.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing that I could say.

"Don't be Nessie. Just know that with us things are going to be different for you. You're part of the family now,"

I couldn't stop the tears anymore. I really did have a family now. People that would always have my back no matter what. Never would I run away like that ever again.

I was on strict lock down after that. I was not allowed to go anywhere or to be alone in this house. They didn't trust me to be alone after what I did. I couldn't exactly blame them either. I would not trust me either. Where most kids would shun being grounded I embraced it. I was in a home with a family that's all I needed.

As I was reading Jacob suddenly appeared. I smiled happily when I saw him. Everyone else was gone but Jacob had stayed behind to watch over me. I didn't mind it in the least.

"Hey Nessie. Want to go out tonight?"

I smiled. "Jacob you know I can't. I'm still in trouble remember?"

"You cant go anywhere unescorted you mean. But if I'm with you I don't think there should be any problem," he smiled in a way that made my heart melt. I had a feeling that even with this loophole I would still be in trouble but there was a part of me that wanted to be with Jake alone somewhere other than this house.

"You know what? Lets do it. You only live once right? Its not like I wont come back this time,"

Adam started crying and I went to go calm him down. "Jake I cant just leave him. There'll be no around to watch him,"

"So bring him along then," Jacob said as if it were the most obvious solution in the world. Weird because I was sure people didn't bring their babies along on dates.

"What?"

"We can take him with us and you don't have to worry it,"

"I don't know,"

"Come on please," I couldn't resist Jacob when he begged so I agreed to it.

We were already at the restaurant when Jacob's phone rang. "Don't worry they're with me," he said.

There was a brief pause. Someone asking for more information I'm guessing. "I don't know what time we will back but they are safe with me, I swear. Nessie won't run off,"

I sort of felt embarrassed that Jacob even felt that there was a need to say that I would not run off. I guess I deserved it though after what happened.

"Who was it?" I asked when he hung up.

"Carlisle. He wants you home immediately. So I told him we would be back later. Needless to say he was not happy at all,"

"You don't think they will come looking for us do you?" I was a bit worried.

"Nah I don't think so. However we will probably hear an earful when we get back home tonight,"

"So let's not go back too soon," I said. "Let's stay out awhile longer,"

"How about a movie?"

"I don't know about that," I said as I looked at my son who was just watching us.

"It will be fine Nessie. He's not exactly a fussy baby,"

"Okay but if he starts crying we're leaving. I'm not going to be that person okay?"

"That's fine by me Nessie,"

After dinner we walked over to the movie theater. After analyzing all of the movies and showtimes we picked Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. I was a bit worried that the dinosaurs would be too scary for Adam but honestly I think I was the scared one. Jacob took advantage and put his arm around me. Meanwhile my three month old son stared at the screen with more interest and focus than I would ever thought possible for a baby his age.

"Well that went a lot better than expected," I admitted at the end of the movie.

"I told you it would be okay Nessie. You should trust me more often," he said and I could not help but laugh.

We were walking back when I suddenly heard a strange noise. I stopped.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

I listened again and I was almost sure that I heard something strange only I could not quite make out what it was.

"Nessie come on now we really should get back if not Carlisle might actually come hunt us down,"

"Here take Adam," I said as I shoved my baby into his arms.

"Nessie!" he shouted as I ran off. "Oh not again," I heard him say.

I skidded to a halt by a trashcan when I heard the noise again. I quickly deduced that the noise was coming from the trashcan. I opened it and was surprised to find a small malnourished baby girl crying inside. My first instinct was to grab the tiny girl and calm her down.

"What the-" Jacob stopped midsentence. "What do we do?"

"We're taking her to Carlisle,"

 **Please Review**


	15. Eavesdrop

**Chapter 15: Eavesdrop**

 **Nessie's POV**

I ran home as fast as I could with Jacob trying to keep up with me. They must've heard us coming because before I could even reach the porch Carlisle was opening the door. The look on his face told me that he wasn't happy that I'd left.

"Renesmee-"

"Look I know you're not happy that I left but can you lecture me later? Right now she needs your help," I revealed the tiny baby girl that was starting to sound like she couldn't breathe.

"What? Where did you find her?" he asked as he took the baby from me.

"In a trashcan," I said as I struggled to catch my breath. "I heard her crying and I found her in a trashcan,"

Carlisle didn't waste another minute as he took the baby to an exam room. I was nervous for the sake of that baby. She looked so small and weak. Just thinking of someone dumping their baby like a piece of trash made my blood boil in anger. I couldn't believe that anyone could do that to such an innocent little creature. My son meant the world to me and I couldn't imagine ever doing anything like that to him.

"She's sick,"

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"Besides being malnourished she has hypothermia. I'm almost certain that's been a day maybe two since she was born and dumped,"

"Why would anyone do that?"

Then again if someone could dump me, a toddler it shouldn't be so unfathomable that a newborn baby could face the same fate.

"Who knows. The only thing that matters now is making sure that she survives. If you hadn't found her when you did I've no doubt that she would've died by morning,"

"Who would've died by morning?" Bella asked as she walked in.

"This baby that we found,"

"Oh my God," said Rosalie when she walked in and saw the tiny baby girl on the exam table with an IV in her little arm.

The baby started crying and Rosalie picked her up before anybody else could. She started rocking her. "Poor thing. Where did you say you found her?"

"A trashcan," I said in disgust.

"That's just infuriating," Rosalie said in anger. "That anyone could do that to a baby is just so wrong. So people would do anything they could for a precious gift like this while others-"

"Dump their kids like trash?" I said. "Yeah I know how that feels,"

Nobody said anything. I wished that I would've been as lucky as this baby. Found by a family that loves and cares about kids.

I suddenly got a really bad cough attack. Only the latest of a recent string of cough attacks that I've had recently. Everyone looked at me in concern.

"I'm okay," I said even though I could barely breathe.

"Tomorrow we're doing that x Ray on your lungs Nessie. We can't wait much longer,"

Right. The possible lung cancer. I felt my heart beat a little faster. I wasn't ready to find out if I was sick or not. But I guess I didn't have a choice.

"Nessie I think it's best if you just went to sleep already," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, Okay,"

As I was heading to bed I spotted Jacob with Adam fast asleep in his arms. For some reason that sight made me smile. It only meant that my son trusted him as much as I did.

"I could take him if you'd like," I offered Jacob.

"What? No. I like holding this little guy,"

I just smiled again.

I fell asleep quickly that night. It wasn't an easy sleep though. I suddenly found myself in the middle of a nightmare. Eric, Mitch, Derek, Victor, and Royce are chasing after me with knives. Fully intent on killing me once and for all.

I'm trying to run away as fast as I can but in a moment of sheer clumsiness I trip and they catch up to me...

I woke up with my heart feeling like it was about to beat out of my chest. I struggled to catch my breath and steady my heart. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

It was a dream that could become my reality if I wasn't careful. I get out of bed slowly hoping to calm my nerves. I left my bedroom to go to the bathroom just hoping that walking would calm my nerves. That's when I heard talking. I didn't think much of it until I heard my name.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret from her," Bella cried. "It's tearing me apart having her here not knowing the truth,"

"Right now is not the best time to tell her. She's already been through a lot. We have to wait,"

"I'm with Bella on this," Edward said. "Renesmee has the right to know the truth. The truth about us. The truth about herself,"

"Edward not now. She already has a lot to deal with right now. Like the possibility of going to trial for her crimes. Her cancer. I already know for certain that she has it. Her scent is becoming more and more tainted with each passing day,"

I felt my heart stop beating.

"She thinks her family abandoned her. How do we tell her that we are her real family and that she was in fact stolen from us?"

What the hell did I just overhear?!

The Cullens couldn't be my family?! Did that mean Carlisle and Esme were my parents? That didn't make any sense though. They were too young to be my parents.

"Okay so we keep continue with the secret then," Edward suddenly looks right at me and I hid from his view even though it was too late. The look on his face is clear though. I'm to pretend that I didn't overhear anything. At least for now.

 **Please Review**


	16. Fourth of July

**Chapter 16: Fourth of July**

 **Nessie's POV**

Pretending that I hadn't overheard anything was hard. I had so many questions for them. What happened to me? Who stole me from them? How was it possible for Carlisle and Esme to be my parents when they were so young? None of this was making sense. I had so many questions that I wanted to ask but was unable to ask them anything until they brought up the subject with me first.

The questions were almost enough to distract me from the cancer diagnosis that Carlisle had given me the following day. Almost. The cancer was at a lower stage but it was starting to advance according to Carlisle. If I don't act now and start undergoing treatment it was going to be late for me. He was very optimistic that I was going to get better but that did not stop me from worrying. I didn't want to die I wanted to live and be there for my son. I wanted to watch Adam grow up. I couldn't allow my son to lose both of his parents so early in his life. So I knew what I had to do. I had to fight no matter what. I would not give up.

I sighed. I heard a baby crying but I knew it wasn't Adam because he was fast asleep right next to me in bed. That malnourished baby girl I found in the trashcan was slowly recovering. We couldn't just keep calling her baby girl though. She had to have a name. So it was Rosalie who decided to give her the name Faith. Faith. The named seemed very fitting with the circumstances. We had a lot of faith that everything she'd been through she was going to be okay. I wasn't sure what they were planning on doing with her when she was fully recovered. But, if there was one thing that I was certain of is that Faith would be well taken care of. No matter what happened to her here on out.

I sighed again. I was tired of just sitting here and doing nothing. Doing nothing means I have way too much time to think about everything and thinking about everything will drive me insane. I got out of bed slowly. As I walked past the alarm clock I was surprised to see what date it was. July 4th. Fourth of July. There was a fair going on at the park. Carlos and I used to go every single year. As street kids we never had much money but we always found a way to save enough to buy tickets, food, and play some games for a few hours. Then we'd watch the firework show at night. It was an annual tradition of ours. Just remembering was enough to make me sad. I missed him and I hoped that he would turn up soon one day. As more and more time passed I grew more and more afraid that he would be found dead.

I took a deep breath. I really couldn't just sit here anymore. Like I said time alone makes me think about things that I don't want to think about. I walked right out into the hallway without looking where I was going and crashed into someone. The burning hot skin telling me right away that it was Jacob. The boy seemed to always be running a fever I swear. Yet when I brought it up he didn't seem the least bit concerned by it.

"Ness sorry are you okay? I didn't see you there," Jacob said apologetically.

"No its my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry,"

"Are you feeling okay Nessie? You look kind of sad,"

"I'm okay. Actually Jake I wanted to ask you something?" Where the hell was this coming from? The words left my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering-oh never mind its stupid,"

"Renesmee what is is?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Well, you see, um," I was suddenly getting nervous but there was no going back now. "Since its Fourth of July there is this fair going on in the park. Carlos and I used to go every year and I was kind of wondering, if, well, you wanted to go with me? It's stupid I know. I'll understand if you don't want to-"

"Nessie I'd love to,"

"What? Really?" I couldn't contain my excitement. I swear just being around Jacob was enough to lift my mood. Jacob was like medicine for my aching heart. He made the sadness and the pain go away. If at least for the moment.

I was surprised how easily Bella agreed to watch Adam for a few hours while Jake and I went out. Burdening people was not something that I liked doing. So I was happy to hear that my son wouldn't be a burden to her.

"So you like going to the fair I guess?" Jacob said as I got into his car.

"I love it. Carlos and I went every year on the Fourth of July. It was an annual tradition of ours. There's lots of rides, food, games, prizes, and of course the firework show that starts at 8pm,"

"You went every year with him?"

"Yes never missed a single Fourth of July with him,"

"Are you sure that you want to go without him? With me instead?"

"Yes," I quickly said. "I guess you can say it's a special place for me and I want to share it with you," I didn't realize just how true those words were until they had left my mouth.

He smiled at me and my heart reacted right away. When we pulled into the parking lot that's when it really hit me that I'd come with a guy other than Carlos. It felt weird. This had been our thing for so many years and now I was here with someone else. Being with Jake just felt right though. I loved spending time with him. Almost as much as I loved being with Carlos.

"So where should we go first Nessie?" Jacob asked after we got our tickets.

"Well why don't we go get on some rides first?"

Just like that I'm having fun again. Laughing and screaming on rides with Jacob right next to me the whole time. When we went to play games Jacob won every single time and he gave me all the prizes. I now had more stuffed animals than I knew what to with. I didn't win any. My lack of coordination skills made it impossible for me to win the games. Even while losing though I still had fun.

"Is that hot dogs I smell?" Jacob asked after winning yet another game.

I sniffed. "Oh I think its hot dog eating contest. They have it every year,"

"Sounds like my kind of competition," Before I even knew what was happening I was going after Jake.

"Uhh Jacob you have to be like really good at eating contests,"

"I want to do it,"

"Um Jacob I don't think that's a good idea. You see that guy over there? His name is Mitchell and he wins every single year. He's undefeated. It's impossible,"

"Undefeated you say?" Jacob raised his eyebrows at me. "Sounds like a challenge to me,"

"You're going to get sick,"

"No I won't,"

Oh boy. I could see that Jacob was going to do whatever he wanted but I wasn't sure that I wanted to watch this. I looked at all of his competitors. Most looked like they've spent time training for an even like this. Mitchell, the undefeated champion, was already giving a boastful smile. As if he knew he had it in the bag which he probably did know A hot dog eating contest did not seem like something that Jacob would be able to win easily or at all. Not even the small entry fee discouraged him.

As soon as the contest started though Jacob was already shoveling down hot dog after hot dog faster than any of his competitors. Faster than I have ever seen anyone eat. Jacob did not show any signs of slowing down either as the minutes wore on. Once the ten minutes were up Jacob had wolfed down a record three hundred and four hot dogs. I was in shock and so were the judges as they handed him the prize money of five hundred dollars.

"How did you? I mean what?"

"What can I say? I can eat,"

"I'll say. Are you feeling okay? You're not going to throw up on me or anything are you,"

"No and by the way this is for you," he tried to hand me the check but I refused to accept it.

"I cant take that Jake it's yours,"

"I want you to have it,"

"and I'm saying that I cannot accept that. If you don't want the money give it to charity or something but I can't take that money from you. I'm not that kind of girl,"

"Oh Ness-"

"Please Jake don't insist,"

"Okay. Hey want to go watch the fireworks already. I think the show is about to start soon and we should make sure that we get good seats,"

Right away my heart started to beat faster. When we found a spot I sat close to Jake. Just like at the movies Jacob took advantage of the close proximity and put his arm around me. We just sat there watching the beautiful display of fireworks. I could feel just how close we are physically when I feel Jacob's hot breath on neck.

I turned around and a second later I felt his lips on mine. My heart exploded with happiness. That was the moment that I began to realize that I was falling in love with Jacob. That's why I always felt so happy around him. The kiss left me wanting more.

Jacob looked at me like he'd won the lottery. I wondered if it were possible that he were falling in love with me to. I didn't know for sure. The only thing that I was sure of was how I was feeling for him.

I excused myself to the restroom as I felt the sudden need to distance myself and analyze my feelings. How could I possibly be falling in love with Jake when I was in love with Carlos. Carlos who may still very well be alive out there.

"Nessie?" I felt my heart stop beating when I recognized the voice. I slowly turned around and found myself starting into a pair of bright red eyes.

 **Please Review**


	17. Alive

**Chapter 17: Alive**

 **Nessie's POV**

"C-Carlos?" I stuttered in pure shock. The man standing before me had changed. His skin was as pale as the Cullen's was. His eyes were a frightening bright was also more handsome than he had ever been before. He had always been a good looking guy. Now though it was as if someone had taken his best features, redesigned, and perfected them. The only thing I missed were his green eyes. His beautiful green eyes that had been replaced with this scary looking red color.

I stood frozen in shock when he suddenly threw his arms around me and held me tight. He crushed me hard against his rock hard, ice cold body. So much so that I felt like I could barely breathe.

"Sorry," he said as he released and I began to take in massive amounts of air to steady my breathing. "I'm still getting used to my strength,"

I didn't know what the hell to say. Here he was, the love of my life, the father of my son, standing before me after inexplicably disappearing for months. After taking in his new appearance though I began to wonder what could have possibly happened to him these past few months. What could've caused such a drastic change in his appearance and strength?

"Wh-what happened to you?" I asked once I was able to locate my voice.

"I can't say,"

"What do you mean you can't say? I think that after all this time I deserve to know an answer? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Do you have any idea at all what you've put me through these past few months?"

"Really Nessie? Because it looks like you've moved on pretty quickly," I heard a tinge of jealously in his voice though I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me Nessie I saw you kissing that guy earlier," I actually felt my heart stop beating. Carlos had seen me with Jacob. He had seen me kissing another man despite the fact that I loved Carlos. Oh who was I kidding I loved Jacob and Carlos but I was not about to admit that to anyone. I'd be lying though if I said that Jacob hadn't found his way inside of my heart.

"I love you and you know that. For goodness sakes we have a son together. Look are we really going to argue about this of all things after I just found you after so many months of worrying?"

"We have a son?"

"Two weeks after you went missing I had the baby. We have a son. His name is Adam,"

The smile that appeared on Carlos's face after I mentioned Adam made me want to cry. I remembered how happy and excited that he had been when we found out that I was pregnant. Throughout the whole pregnancy he was excited and couldn't wait to meet his daughter/son. So when I gave birth without Carlos by my side the pain had been much more than just physical pain. I was heartbroken that Carlos was missing out on the birth of his child. Heartbroken and scared that Carlos would never meet his son because he had possibly been killed.

I started crying.

"What's wrong Nessie?"

"You disappeared on me inexplicably for months and now here you are like nothing happened at all. What happened to you? Where did you go? Why are you only now coming back to me?"

"Nessie I can't tell you anything. If I do I will be in a hell of a lot of trouble. In fact if they find out that I'm here with you I will be in a lot of trouble. More trouble than you could imagine,"

"Carlos you're scaring me what are you talking about? Why would you be in trouble for seeing me?"

He sighed. "I wished that I could tell you Nessie but I literally can't tell you anything. If I could I would,"

"Then why did you even bother to come back here tonight? Why did you come looking for me if you cant even explain to me what the hell happened to you?" I know I sounded furious. I could hear the anger in my own voice.

"Because I miss my old life. I missed my life the way things were. With you. I wanted to have some semblance of normalcy. At least for tonight. When I saw you here I realized that I missed you even more than I previously thought. I don't know how its possible but I love you more now than I did before I was changed into a vamp-before everything changed I mean,"

"It's kind of hard to pretend that you didn't disappear on me for months. Like everything can just simply go back to the way it was before,"

"I know that," he said. "Believe me if anyone knows that it's me,"

"You cant just give me bits and pieces of information and expect me not to worry," I took a deep breath. "You say you're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble just for coming here. Just for seeing me. How can I not worry when you say things like that? What are you involved with? Who are you involved with?"

"I can't answer you questions Nessie. I'm sorry but I can't,"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Everything Carlos was saying to me was scaring me and the fact that he didn't want to tell me anything else scared me even more.

"What happened to you over the past few months? You look like you've been getting enough to eat and you're with that boy,"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh so you can ask me questions about what I've been up to but you wont answer when I ask you the same thing?"

"Please Nessie I have to know that you and our son have been okay. It'll give me piece of mind,"

"I've been living with a family. Don't ask why or hell but the Cullens are some of the nicest people that I've ever met,"

He looked shocked when I mentioned the Cullens but I ignored it. "We're doing okay. Look," I stopped and took another deep breath. "If you want to meet Adam I could bring him to meet you,"

"Really?" he asked in shock. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. He is you son. You deserve to meet him. What if we meet here tomorrow morning?"

"What about tomorrow evening instead?"

"Evening is fine,"

"Thanks Nessie," he said as he turned to leave. "Oh and one more thing. Maybe its none of my business but you should stay away from the Cullen family. They're extremely dangerous,

"What are you-" before I could even finish my sentence he had left.

"Nessie there you are!" Jacob shouted behind me. "I was beginning to wonder where you had gone. Where-" Jacob sniffed me like some sort of dog and then froze in shock. Then he started shaking.

 **Please Review**


	18. Lies

**Chapter 18: Lies**

 **Nessie's POV**

"You okay Jake?"

"Let's just get out of here," I could hear something simmering in his voice though I couldn't quite make out what it was. I wondered if maybe he had seen me with Carlos and got jealous. Then I quickly realized that was not possible as Jacob had been nowhere near us and couldn't have possibly seen us.

"Thanks Jake,"

"For what?" he asked me, sounding very confused. "What did I do?"

"You came here with me tonight. That's what you did. I have fun when you're around. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy your company. You are a great guy. You know that?"

His satisfied smirk was almost too much. Almost. "Don't go getting all cocky on me now Jake," I laughed.

"Who is getting cocky? You just admitted that you like being with me. For the record I like being with you too,"

"You don't care at all that I have a baby,"

"No why would I care about a thing like that?"

"Maybe because most single, childless guys, actually do care _about a thing like that._ Most guys would be running for the hills when they find out a woman has a young baby,"

"Well Nessie I'm not most guys. I'm me. I happen to care about Adam as much as I care about you,"

I didn't even know what to say to that. It seemed like with every word spoken I just fell a little more for Jacob. But what about Carlos? Now that he was back in the picture what was I going to do? I never thought it would be possible to love more than one person at the same time. I never thought that I could love anyone other than Carlos. I mean we've been together since we were little kids. We were best friends all of our lives and as we got older we fell in love. It seemed only fitting that after being best friends for so many years that we would end up together.

Then Jacob comes along and inserts himself into the picture and all of a sudden my feelings are thrown completely out of whack and I have no idea what to think anymore. I'm second guessing a love that I had always been so sure about. Questioning if Carlos was really _the one_ or if that title could possibly belong to Jacob. If I chose one though I'd hurt the other. I balked at the idea of hurting either one of them.

I sighed. Maybe I was getting ahead of myself. It's not like Jacob has told me that he was in love with me. Maybe he wasn't in love with me and here I am worrying about hurting him for nothing.

"We're home Nessie," Jacob suddenly broke the silence to inform me that we'd arrived home. My mind had been so preoccupied with all the crazy thoughts bouncing around it that I hadn't even realized that we arrived home until he said it.

Everyone was waiting up for us when we got home. Adam squirmed in Bella's arms when he saw us but Bella held onto him tightly. The bottle my son was currently feeding from contained some kind of red substance mixed in with the milk.

"What is that red stuff in his bottle?" was the first thing I asked.

"It's a special vitamin for babies," Edward answered quickly. "Carlisle thought it would be a great idea to give it to him to help him grow strong,"

I was a bit puzzled by that but I didn't say anything against it. Being a doctor Carlisle would know about what is best for babies and whatnot. Speaking of babies I went to check on Faith was still in intensive care. That baby girl looked so small and fragile connected to all those machines. It infuriated me how someone was just able to toss her into a garbage can and leave her there like a piece of trash. I didn't know what was going to happen to her when she recovered but I was hopeful that she would end up with a good family. Even if that family wasn't the Cullens.

I showered and went to sleep later than usual that night. Then I woke up around 4am feeling like I could barely breathe. I coughed and gasped for air but it never seemed to reach my lungs. This must be the cancer beginning to show stronger symptoms now. Carlisle rushed in there when I didn't stop coughing. The concerned look on his face only causing me to worry more.

He picked me up and carried me to one of the hospital like rooms in the house and got me setup on a breathing machine right away. It wasn't until I was breathing in the medicated air that I finally felt like my lungs were opening up again and I could breathe normally. Everyone came running in at around the same time. Everyone looking concerned for my health. Edward and Bella perhaps looked the most scared.

"What happened?" I asked once I was able to speak again.

"I'm afraid its you lung cancer Nessie," Carlisle tried to keep his voice neutral but I could pick up a little sadness in his tone. "Your symptoms are going to start getting worse from hear on out,"

"So what am I going to do?" I hoped I didn't sound as scared as I felt.

"Chemotherapy. Right Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Chemotherapy and if needed surgery. Whatever it takes to get rid of those tumors you have in your lungs,"

It all suddenly became real to me at the same time. I had cancer. I could possibly die. Even though Carlisle sounded really optimistic something could happen. What if the treatment didn't work? What if surgery was a failure? Anything could go wrong and I could die. Now that I had this episode of being unable to breathe the realization of what could happen came crashing down on me one hundred times more than it had when Carlisle had first given me the diagnosis.

Out of nowhere a sudden wave of calm hit me at full force. Enough to make me drowsy. Eventually I fell asleep there with the breathing machine still on.

When I woke up it was much later in the morning. I no longer had the breathing machine on thank goodness for that.

I got out of bed slowly only to find the rest of the family awake downstairs.

"How are you feeling Nessie?" Bella asked as soon as she saw me.

"Much better, thanks," Bella looked a little more relieved.

When I thought back to Carlos's warning last night I grew even more confused. Why would he think that dangerous? Who gave him that false information? How would he even know who the Cullens are if he'd never met them?

I shook my head as if that would clear up the confusion clouding it. The Cullens were my family. Hell I'd even heard them say they were my real family.

That's a whole other issue in and of itself. I wasn't sure how much longer I could go on pretending that I hadn't overheard that conversation.

God my life was nothing but a confusing mess lately. Nothing was making sense to me anymore and I hated that. I wanted clarity not confusion. I wanted the truth and nothing but the truth.

I tried to redirect my brain to a different line of thinking. How was I going to escape with Adam tonight? I highly doubted that Carlisle and Esme would let me out to go meet up with someone at night. Hell I was still in trouble for the last time that I tried to escape and ended up in jail I might add.

I spent the day relaxing under Carlisle's watchful eyes. He wanted to make sure I was not going to have another unable to breathe episode. For me that was just going to make getting out that much harder.

Around 7pm though I saw an opportunity and I seized it. I quickly grabbed Adam from his crib. I wrapped him up in his blanket and went downstairs. I made it to the door without anyone seeing me.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" came Carlisle's voice out of nowhere. My hand frozen on the doorknob.

Holy shit where did he come from?! Where did everyone else come from?! For the whole family seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

I wracked my brain trying to come up with a lie quickly.

"Oh I was just going out for a stroll. I'll be back soon," Yeah that lie sounded believable enough.

Edward folded his arms across his chest and gave me a long, hard, piercing stare. It felt like he was staring right into my soul. Like he just knew that I was lying. Like he knew I was lying and he was trying to get the truth out of me.

I couldn't tell them I was meeting up with Carlos though. I knew they wouldn't approve and what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Okay Nessie just go but if you're not back in an hour we will go looking for you. Is that clear? I'm talking an hour right on the dot," I could tell by Esme's tone that she was dead serious.

"Okay. An hour. Got it. See you all later," I said before making a hasty exit. Not before catching one last glaring look from Edward though.

One hour. That was all that I had. I knew I could do it. I made it back to our meeting place with plenty of time to spare.

A few minutes Carlos appeared. It took me a minute to recognize him though. I still wasn't used to the changes he had gone through. Whatever changes that may be.

"Is that-oh my god is this really him? Our son?" The excitement in his voice made me smile.

"It is," I passed Adam into his outstretched arms.

Adam didn't even react to the coldness that was his father's body. Though I suppose my baby was far to use to the unnatural body temperature to care now.

"He has your eyes,"

I felt like I was close to tears.

"Carlos I don't know what you're involved in but stop. Come back to me. To our son. We need you,"

"You don't need me. Believe me you're better off without me. You both are safer without me,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just trust me. Oh and have you thought about what I said about the Cullens? They're dangerous and you really should get away from them now,"

"I don't know where you got that information but you're wrong about them. They're nice. They've been nothing but kind to us,"

"Trust me-oh shit!"

"They followed me,"

"Who?"

Out of nowhere two more red-eyed pale skinned men appeared.

"There you are Carlos boss was wondering where you've gotten off to. Oh what is that you have there? A baby?"

"None of your business Nathaniel,"

"A human girl and a baby?" The other guy said.

"Back off Matthew I'm warning you,"

"Oh protective isn't he? Don't worry we don't anything to them...yet,"

A vicious animal-like snark escaped from Carlos's suddenly bared teeth. Adam squirmed and cried. I wanted to snatch my son away that instant.

"That must be your baby. He certainly looks like you and her," the boy called Nathaniel stated.

"It doesn't matter. Because he and his mother will be leaving right now," Carlos said before turning to me. "Nessie when I hand him to you run away as fast as you can,"

"What?" I was confused.

"Not likely. With a gift as unique as yours Carlos the boss might be interested to see what becomes of your baby,"

"Over my dead body,"

"Why are you even siding with that girl. She hangs out with the Cullens. She's one of them now. You've heard what they did Victoria and James. They can't be trusted," Matthew said.

"You're not going to touch a hair on her head,"

"Fine but the baby is fair game and I can't promise that the boss will be as lenient with the girl as us,"

Before I could blink the boys were gone. Carlos was gone and Adam was gone. I screamed and fell to my knees.

"Nessie what happened? What's wrong?" I don't know where Jacob came from or how he found me but he here was.

"They took him! He's gone!"

"What? Who?"

"Adam. They took him. They took my baby,"

"You stay right here Nessie,"

"What? Where are you going?"

"To get Adam. Don't worry they won't get very far and they will not harm him. I can promise you that,"

Jacob ran and disappeared just as fast as he reappeared. I heard a wolf howl in the distance. I just sat there in despair. Until, I don't know how much time had passed, Jacob returned. With Adam.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I kissed my son's face about a million times.

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter. But we have to get home right now and tell everyone what happened,"

"We do?"

"They need to know these things Nessie,"

I swear it seemed like I was a danger magnet. In danger from the men with a price on my head, in danger with whoever Carlos was involved in, in danger from the cancer currently residing in my body. Just my rotten luck.

 **Please Review**


	19. Love

**Chapter 19: Love**

 **Nessie's POV**

To say I was in trouble as soon as we got home would be the understatement of the century. Oh Carlisle and Esme were furious when I informed them that I had lied about where I was going. Then when they found out out that I met up with Carlos and everything that happened afterward their anger only intensified.

I didn't even care though. After all if I wouldn't have gone out those friends of his wouldn't have taken Adam the way they had. Thank God Jacob was able to get him back. I held my son more tightly. Just the thought of losing my baby boy scared the hell out of me.

Adam cried a little and I held onto him even tighter. I wondered if my almost four month old boy was as shaken by this experience as I was. I hoped not. He was too young to understand what was happened and to me that was a blessing.

I couldn't go to sleep that night without taking some kind of sleeping aid because I was still a nervous wreck. I thought I knew what fear was but it was until I became a mother that I truly understood fear. The idea of anything happening to my son scared the living crap out of me.

Once the sleeping aids finally kicked in I was able to get some sleep. I woke up early the next morning with my heart racing. I'd just had a nightmare where my son had been taken from me and when I found him he was dead. I had just seen his lifeless body drained of blood and woke up with a start.

I immediately got out of bed and went to check on him in the crib. When he wasn't there I started panicking even more. I raced down the stairs in a panic only to find that Adam was sound asleep in Jacob's arms.

I calmed down and smiled at the sight of Jacob sitting on the couch with my baby fast asleep in his arms. I knew then that he was safe. After what Jacob did last night I knew that if there was anyone I could trust with the safety of my son it would be him. That only made me love Jacob even more.

"Hey Jake," Jake's head snapped up when he heard my voice.

"Oh hi Nessie. I didn't think you'd be up for awhile still,"

"Had a nightmare," I said. "Those usually wake me up pretty early. Why do you have Adam? Is he okay?" I tried to hide the panic that began to creep up on me but I failed miserably.

"Relax Nessie he's fine," Jacob reassured. "I heard him crying earlier and went to check on him. Turns out he just needed a diaper change and a bottle. Then he fell asleep in my arms,"

"Oh," I sighed. "You know you could've just woken me up so I could take care of him,"

"and why exactly would I do that?" Jacob looked at me like I'm crazy. "You're battling cancer and what happened last night took its toll on you. You need your sleep you know?" he stated. "Besides I love this little guy,"

"You do?"

"How can I not when I love his mother?"

I was stunned into silence. I couldn't even detangle my thoughts long enough to form a sentence.

"You what?"

"I'm not going to lie Nessie. I'm in love with you. I can't hide it. No matter how you feel about me just know that I'm in love with you,"

Holy shit. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I loved Jacob but admitting that would only make it more real. I was in love with two guys.

"I-I love you to,"

Now it was Jacob who was silent.

"You what me to?"

"I'm in love with you to but I I'm in love with Carlos as well," I hated that I had to be honest but what choice did I have?

"You love me to," Jacob said the words slowly. Like he was still in shock. "But you love him to?"

"I can't lie to you Jacob,"

"I wouldn't want you to either Nessie. Never be afraid to be honest with me about your feelings. You love me to and right now that's enough. It's hope that maybe, just maybe I have a chance at winning your heart completely,"

It felt odd to finally admit my feelings. To just lay everything out for him to see. Jacob looked happier and I felt happier.

"Do you want more children Nessie?" Jacob asked when Adam began to stir.

"Yes," the answer was an easy one. "What about you?"

"I've always wanted to have kids with the right girl and I really do believe that girl is you Nessie,"

"What?"

"I would love to have kids with you someday if you ever chose to give me that honor,"

I had to take a few deep breaths. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to have a child with Jacob one day. If he was indeed the guy I chose in the end.

Loving Jacob was an odd thing. I'd always been so sure of Carlos but then Jacob comes along and changes everything. If I were really honest with myself I'd say that my heart is leaning a little more toward Jacob at the moment.

"I hope I'm not scaring you with all this right now. Look why don't we talk about something else?"

"Where is everyone else?" I quickly jumped on the idea of changing the subject.

"They're trying to find a tutor for you actually,"

"a what?"

"You never went to school, right?"

"No but I self taught myself how to read and write. I'm far from being educated though,"

"Well Carlisle and Esme want to hire a tutor, or rather a private teacher, to come and teach you everything you missed out on in school. I mean have you ever thought about going to college? Or having a career?"

"Not exactly because the opportunities aren't exactly there for kids like me,"

"and that's exactly what they want to change for you,"

"Okay this is too much. They take me in. They bail me out of jail. They hire a good lawyer to defend me and now this?"

"You have no idea how much they care Nessie,"

Actually I did. If they really were my family than I did understand. What I didn't understand is why they were taking so long to come out and tell me the whole truth about everything.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"We're cant go anywhere today," Jacob said. "Carlisle and Esme have decided the perfect consequence to what you did last night would be to ground you. That doesn't mean we can't have any fun here though,"

Adam giggled at something I was not privy to. I smiled. Even if I was stuck in this house I was here with my two favorite guys in the whole world.

At least in here Adam was safe. Memories of what happened last night and the ensuing nightmare I had flashed through my mind.

Adam wailed and looked at me with fright. Like if he'd seen exactly what just went through my mind.

"Shh it's okay there," Jake said in a soothing voice as he started rocking him. "That's odd I don't know what startled him,"

I didn't say anything.

"You okay Nessie?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Okay why don't we go eat breakfast because I'm starving. Want pancakes?"

"Yeah pancakes sounds good,"

"Here do you mind talking him?" I took Adam from Jacob's arms. I put Adam down on the floor and gave him some toys to play with.

"We're also not allowed to go anywhere at night anymore," Jacob said as he dug through the kitchen cabinets looking for the necessary pancake ingredients.

"Why not?"

"Too dangerous out there. We decided it collectively as a family after you went to sleep last night. Been way too many killings and disappearances around here for comfort. In fact I've called asked some friends of mine to come help us keep vigilant,"

"You've called friends over just to keep vigilant?" That didn't make any sense to me.

"Seth and Leah are really nice. You'll like them. They'll be over later,"

I kept a close watch on my son as he played. I loved watching him. I couldn't wait to see him start crawling. How beautiful it would be when he crawled to me. That wouldn't happen for a few more months though.

Adam looked at me with more curiosity than he ever had before. Then suddenly, with coordination I was sure was impossible for a baby that's not even four months old yet, he turned himself over. The he started crawling. He crawled over to me.

"Mama,"

I was shocked more than anything else because I was 100 percent sure that at three months he was still way too young for either crawling or talking.

"Mama want up,"

I was in a daze as I picked him up.

I was only broken out of my shock when I heard Jacob's voice.

"Nessie the pancakes are ready. What do you want to drink?"

"Milk please,"

I shook my head. I think I was more scared than awed by my baby's actions. I didn't know I'd tell Jacob or not say anything lest he think I'm crazy. I decided on the latter.

I sat down at the table and Jacob handed me my plate along with the milk and a cup of some red type of drink.

"I thought this was a special type of vitamins for babies,"

"It's for adults too actually. Carlisle wants you to start drinking it as well. Adam really loves it mixed in with his milk,"

I took a sip and the sweet taste saturated my taste buds. It was easily the most delicious thing I've ever tasted before. I swallowed it all in just a few gulps.

"Why aren't you having any?"

"That's really not my cup of tea,"

"If it's good for you why not?" I asked before stuffing a forkful of pancake into my mouth.

"No thanks,"

I just laughed. I swear being with Jacob was as easy as breathing. Every moment spent in his presence filled me with happiness. Loving Jacob was easy.

I nearly had a heart attack when the doorbell rang. "It's just my friends," Jacob said: I wanted to slap myself for being so jumpy but after last night and the nightmare...I shuddered.

Adam gave me a look of fright again and I immediately shook the thought from my head. Something telling me it was best not to think about that stuff in his presence.

"Mama,"

There it was. That word again. "Mama scared,"

Oh I was certainly scared all right. I picked him up without saying a word.

I heard Jacob talking at the door and I went to go take a peek. The boy and girl looked Native American like Jacob. Since he said they were friends I assumed they were from the same five. The boy looked very happy for some reason while the girl looked like she was in a really bad mood.

Then she happened to glance at us. As soon as her eyes met my Adam's something changed. The bad mood she was in definitely vanished. It was replaced with a certain happiness that I could not understand. She looked at him like if he were the center of the universe which freaked me out. Then she dropped onto one knee and kneeled.

"Oh no..." Jacob said.

 **Please Review**


End file.
